Fated Light
by Aozora094
Summary: The Vampires are in deep trouble but who could help them?With a new unknown enemy and the next choosing of King and Queen,the Vampire Society couldn't possibly turn to Mikan who is declared dead could they?but what happens when she appears once again? R
1. It is Time

**Fated Light**

**Summary of Fated Light:** Now that the stunning secrets are out, and the Seal is broken, the heart of a Vampire Princess is now in the hands of the Demon. The Vampires holds the truth that Mikan is long gone. But not everyone believes that... And when a new enemy strikes with tricks behind his sleeves, who are the Morois and Strogois going to turn to? But that's not the only problem there is---the Ceremony for the Chosen Ones is just around the corner. With the Thirteen Royal Families, only two children from each family would be chosen for this ceremony. A battle for the seats of King and Queen, the next leaders of the Vampire Monarch. But when Mikan appears at the Thousand Night Ball--the opening of the Ceremony, _what would happen?_

**Information:**

**Moroi-** A full blooded vampire with magical powers either; fire, water, earth, air, and spirit (Moroi has its own rich class, middle class, and poor class)

**Strogoi**- A Moroi turned into a Strogoi is immortal and very strong physically but it loses it magical powers. Strogois' eyes are always red, is a way to tell whether they are Moroi or Strogoi.

**Dhamphir**- Are half Moroi and half human. They are physically strong with great instinct but do not have magic.

**Guardian**- a Dhamphir whose duty is to protect the Morois. It is a duty which most Dhamphirs cannot avoid since they are considered the lowest ranks in the Vampire Society.

You can turn into a Strogoi: A Moroi has to kill the person and drink all their blood (the person can be human or Dhamphir or Moroi). For a Dhamphir to become a Strogoi They are bitten by a Strogoi and then fed Strogoi's blood. Both Moroi and Dhamphir can be force to turn into a Strogoi out of their own will too. Usually when turning into a Strogoi is for immortality and power.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: It is Time

There was once an Angel in Heaven that had fell in love with a human. She was the most beautiful and enchanting Angel there is; she was called The Angel of Light.

She had made an Oath to the Demon in order to become human. But her price had been her downfall.

_She gave her soul to him._

The tragedy of the Angel had been told in Heaven, Hell, and the Realm of Humans.

Her wish had come true, but it was the _least_ she had dreamed.

In the Vampire history, it was said that vampires were actually Angels from Heaven. These Angels all held a sin or were shunned from Heaven. Now these exiled Angels are known as vampire in the Realm of Humans.

They had told the tale of the Angel of Light to their child, warning them not to make an Oath to the Demon.

But there's always one that is foolish or blinded by greed.

This Demon who granted their foolish dreams laughed at the ironic in them.

_Because_ there's always a price when dealing with the Demon.

As the saying goes, _an eye for an eye_.

The well-known name of the Angel of Light had been changed to the Angel of Darkness.

Her soul now resides in the body of the Vampire Princess, Mikan Sakura Buhagiar the second daughter.

Mikan who has the marks blessed by God, _had it really been God's marks?_

The tattoos made of lines. At the back are wings formed with lines, reaching from shoulder blades to the very bottom of her spine. At the center of her chest is a weirdly shaped cross, and lines twirling and wrapping her upper body. Like roots.

It was the indication she had been the Demon's Angel.

And so it repeats once again.

Mikan the Vampire Princess had made a wish to the Demon, in order to protect her identity.

The price: her Heart.

Once upon a time the Moroi Society had thought there was only one princess in the Buhagiar family.

But they all found out that the most excellent Guardian was truly the second princess.

The princess that had helped them in the War, and had brought a new Era to the Moroi and Strogoi. She, who was declared dead, would appear in front of them once again.

* * *

I knew our lives would keep going, even if I disappear.

Time passed like a ticking clock, and though my heart now belongs to Zou…there's still one quarter of it craving for something else…

I'm not sure what it is, and how it came to be.

All that matters is that I am in Hell, the world that belongs to Zou.

"What are you thinking about?" A husky voice whispered softly into my ear, and I felt chills travel throughout my body.

"Nothing," I said, before turning to meet those blazing red eyes. They shined like fire, and were as clear and bright as rubies. The pupils were slit like ones of a serpent.

He was a different being form me. He could be cruel, violent and hateful; but none of that was ever directed to me. All he ever gave me was love, care, and laugher.

Sometimes I wondered if this Demon was truly feared by the Gods, and how his powers could grant anything.

_And take everything away. _

"Soon we would be going back to the Realm of Humans."

_Yes…_we were going back. Back to where everything began and had ended. This time with new danger, and enemies ahead.

The Morois and Strogois will once again need my help. I, who was declared dead, will appear in front of them breathing and walking.

I _will_ make my appearance to the world at the Thousand Night Ball.

_To be continued…_

* * *

This was the prologue just like in the first story **Fallen Darkness,** anyway I would update next week probably, so just wait and see!

If you are new to this story, is recommended to read **Fallen Darkness**…since **Fated Light** is the sequel. But as I said is recommended, you don't have to. You can read the brief summary of Fallen Darkness; it might help you on understanding the story. But is not the whole summary of the story since it's too long, so is your choice whether to continue reading Fated Light or go back to the first story…

**Summary of Fallen Darkness: **Mikan Sakura Buhagiar was a princess in the vampire society; she held the strongest magical powers, and the purest blood among the royal vampires. And because of that she was target by the evilest being in the world. He wanted that power and blood, if he could just have it; he can destroy anything in his path in conquering the world. For the Buhagiar family to protect Mikan, they had tried to hide her existence from the Vampire World. But when choices are taken away from Mikan, the only thing that can be offer to her is the Seal; the one that would turn her into nothing but a Dhamphir. Mikan went from princess to a peasant, and from being protected to being a training bodyguard. As god may have planned, the one Mikan is guarding is none other than Natsume the vampire prince. Will love bloom? When evil beings are lurking in every corner? And who said their love would be accepted? When their ranks are as different as Heaven and Earth. But Mikan isn't exactly falling for him, with duty in hand; love is the last thing that would cross her mind. With Natsume is no difference…

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	2. Angel Descended

**Fated Light**

I really don't have much to say but I am very thankful for those that reviewed for my story! Thank you! And I can't thank you enough.

**Shubhs**—I know you said you want the intro for the OOC and you would get it, just not now, not until they appear. Because there's no use if the OOC don't appear in this chap…and do you want me to add the new character that appeared in this chapter in the intro as well?

"_Hands that intertwine—_

_Are like roots entangled together—_

_The fates of these pair are now—_

_Crossing together…"_

—_The Angel that fell in love with a human. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Angel Descended

Two years had passed, and the War between Moroi and Ex Strogoi had ended, with a sacrifice that can never be measured.

This War had brought a huge Revolution. Now that the Morois and Strogois had become one, peace no longer seems to be a dream. The Council of Elders is now combined with one of the most powerful Strogois.

The Vampire Academy had become a coed school for Strogois. The Guardians are no longer trained to kill Strogoi, but they are still trained to protect the Morois.

As the Earth kept going in circles, and days passed; the Dhamphirs had more freedom than they ever did in the pass centuries.

I am Aoi Hyuuga of the Rozhdestvensky household. I'm attending Vampire Academy for half a year now—as a freshman of course.

My brother Natsume Hyuuga is a senior now, and the most popular guy in VA.

I'm not sure about what happened in the War, our history teacher only gave us a summary. But one thing I'm sure is that my brother is now in history text books. As in he is famous.

Not only is he famous, he is now participating in Moroi & Strogoi Committee. _Whatever that is_.

All I know is that he has changed. Before I could make him laugh and smile, but now his mind always seems to drift off…could it be he has a girlfriend!

_Nope. _

He looks like he lost someone very important, _or,_ he swallowed a thousand needles and survived.

His friends had also participated in the War, and are members of the Committee.

Now that I think about it…where could my sweet Youichi be…hmmm…I can't wait for lunch—

"Aoi please see me after class end." My English teacher said heatedly; causing me to look up and laugh nervously.

"Ye-yes Mrs. Kat!" _how do I always get myself in this kind of situation…?_

I heard someone snicker from behind me causing me to blush. I turned around and glared at none other than my rival: Yume Gertrude.

"Well well, the princess got caught again—what a shame to your family!" Yume exclaimed while flipping her silky bronze hair. How much I hated her; she must have been my archenemy in my past life.

Yume is one of the most popular girls in the freshman year. She has amber irises, fair skin, and the _must _die for nose—which is probably fake. She is half Italian and half Japanese, and not to forget she comes from one of the thirteen Royal Families.

But that's not why I hate her so much. _Hardly_.

I am a Hyuuga after all. I have the silky raven hair that looks like soft black feathers, the crimson eyes, the milky skin, and the must die for pink lips—not fake.

I have the status, the popularity, and the money.

What I really hate about her is not her bitchy attitude—well maybe it is—but because she is always near Youichi. Yume is my love rival.

"Talk for yourself Yume, you were caught **just** yesterday making-out with Andrew." I snapped back, with emphasis on 'just'.

I forgot to mention, but Youichi is the most popular guy in sophomore year. The one I have a big crush on.

And thank god he is always hanging out with Natsume—I get to see him a lot (you heard that Yume?).

In every grade there's one that is 'The Most Popular' and for freshmen there's two girls on the very top, and that's Yume and I.

"Ha! At least I don't have that big ass like yours that got stuck on the chair yesterday." Yume countered as she narrowed her eyes.

_Oh…don't even remind me…_

"I did not get my butt stuck on the chair! You glued it with your Ice affinity, and your face is bigger than my butt." I yelled back.

"My-my face is not—"

"Ladies I would see you both after classes had ended for your detention!" Mrs. Kat got between us and declared our punishment.

"_Humph!"_

"_Humph!"_

**Ugh!** Yume I hate you soooo much! I hate you! I hate you! I hateeeee youuuu! Hate! Hate! Hate!

* * *

Why is it that I had to spend my _whole_ afternoon with that Yume! Stupid detention.

I released a sigh I had been holding, freeing all my stress and troubles. I'm not saying I hate my life or anything…High School is fun, but it can be so stressful.

Especially when you have Yume in every single class as you.

"When I see that Barbie girl tomorrow I'm going to make her life miserable…" I whispered to myself. Is not really true, I can't even hurt a puppy…how would I hurt her?

No matter how much I hate someone—I can't possibly hurt them…I just can't.

So instead I increase the volume of my pink iPod, and listen to some Hyper Pop music. It always cheers me up, although in my brother's case it would be different.

When he's stressed or tired he always go boxing or listen to some rock.

I stared at the Screen, the song playing now is "Love and Roll" by Supercell. I started to hum along, while staring up at the trees. It was autumn right now and the orange and red leaves were falling like the sakura petals.

Autumn is my favorited season; I like stepping on the leaves and hearing the crunchy sound. Not only is it fun but beautiful as well. Especially when you see all those different shades of orange and red on the trees.

But then I stared ahead, at the road I usually took to the Moroi Girls Dorm. And I saw her

She was a breathtakingly gorgeous lady. I notice as the leaves circled around her as she walked toward me. Each step she took was as graceful as those in the runway.

She had wavy brown hair cascading to her back, her eyes were chocolate brown, her skin was pale and fair, and her face was heart shaped.

Her eyelashes were long and surrounded her eyes like a curtain, and then there was her long nose that turned upward, just like one of a model. Her pink lips were glossy, and her cheeks were tainted with pale pink.

She had a slender figure, but there was a strong confidence in how she walked and moved her arms. She wore skinny jeans, blue sweater, white winter vest, navy blue scarf, and a pair of long boots.

I was speechless; the lady in front of me looked like an angel descended from heaven.

So when she spoke to me, it took me time to progress what she had said:

"Could you be Aoi Hyuuga?"

I was truly awed, this lady knew my name! She must be send by God to help me with my troubles. Yes, that's definitely it!

-

-

-

**Maybe not.**

"Well, see you at 7 p.m." And like that, the angel was gone.

Nope, she wasn't sent by God. I also never got her name, because when finally I was able to speak…she had disappeared.

_Wait…seven? Oh my god! The Thousand Night Ball is starting at seven! Tonight!_

_Oh no, I need to get dress…what time is it? _

I stared at the screen of my iPod and it said six—an hour before the ball…**just great.**

I NEED TO GET A DRESS! DO I EVEN HAVE _THE_ PREFECT DRESS! OMG! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS! THIS MUST BE THE DEVIL'S DOING~

_I gotta hurry. _

With that in mind I raced toward my Dorm.

_To be continued…_

* * *

I know is short, sorry, but the 3rd chapter would be up on the 25 of December which is just around the corner (a day away). Also I expect a review from you. And truthfully I'm not sure what happed to my editor, so I'm not sure when I could get my work edited.

Anyway thanks for reading, you know the usual.

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	3. An Angel in Black

**Fated Light**

**Character information**

**Jay:** A Strogoi that is under the Khodorkovsky family is more like a Group or a Mafia than a family with blood relatives. He participated in the War between Moroi and Ex Strogoi. He is pale and has the rusty crimson eyes like all the Strogois. His hair is white (probably dyed) with red at the ends.

**Kirill Khodorkovsky:** Is the leader of the Khodorkovsky's Strogoi. He is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

**Fang Li-Ren:** A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

**Yume Gertrude**: One of the new characters. She's Aoi's love rival, she is also one of the Chosen One. She's haft Italian and half Japanese.

**Yuu Raiden:** Long haired Japanese that was once studying with Mikan as a Guardian. He thinks of Mikan as a rival, and is always challenging her for a fight. He is cold and curses a lot. (I like Yuu Kanda a lot so I decided to make a character like him, but couldn't put it as a crossover…)

_"Once fated to be… _

_Are now separating—_

_Their love that was,_

_Once true—_

_Is now a lie."_

—_The Angel that fell in love with a human. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: An Angel in Black**

"Aoi-chan what's taking you so long?" A worried yet kind voice called behind the wood door.

"You should hurry, we are probably late." Another voice said; it was a feminine voice that was calmer than the other.

"Don't worry, we are fashionably late." I said instead, trying to zip my pale pink dress. I pulled harder while I tried to sooth their nervousness.

Well, who wouldn't be nervous? I have my stomach full with butterflies as it is. This is my first ball, and not to forget the biggest ceremony for the Chosen Ones.

A ceremony to congratulate those that had been chosen as a possible candidate for the King and Queen's seat. Everyone in the vampire society is invited, which is not only the students but the Strogois as well. This is the biggest party ever.

"You couldn't call this fashionably late Aoi! We are twenty minutes late not five," the worried voice was dripping with hysteria.

_I guess Yuu is right, we are very late…but-but is not my fault!_

Is the cocktail dress fault, is tight, and the zipper wouldn't go all the way up. Oh no! Could it be I have gotten fat? This is horrible…no…that's not possible—I mean I have been doing a diet for two weeks now.

"I need some help, I can't zip the dress!" I cried out desperately as I opened the door to meet with crimson eyes.

_Oops!_

"B-brother?" I glanced at my friends which only shook their head or shrugged—no wonder they were so quiet for a while…

I stared up at my brother; it wasn't a joke when girls fainted at the sight of my brother. Especially when he is wearing a black tux and a red tie.

Yet I couldn't understand why girls would fall head over heels for this uptight, narrow eyed raven haired male. He is a genius, with the looks and cool attitude that everyone seems to love. Don't get me wrong I love my brother—I just hate his glares and scowls.

Like the one he is doing right now.

"You know the ball started twenty-eight minutes ago?" He stated as of matter of fact, and not the brotherly love you would expect.

"You see…" I glanced at my friends for help but they only shook their heads. I pleaded but their face only paled when my brother turned around, and steadily gazed at them.

"Th-the zipper is stuck…so—"

"So you took half an hour trying to get the zipper to unstuck?" He said nonchalantly.

"Right," I avoided his gaze and stared instead at my pink heels.

I heard him sigh which only made me flinch. What is he going to do now?

Almost like he read my mind he said:

"Change into another dress." And without batting his eyes he shut the door. "You have five minutes." With that said there was no room to argue but follow his command.

You see? That's why I don't get why girls love him so much—

"Four minutes."

_Gee_, he must know that I was speaking bad of him 'cause there's no way—

"Three minutes and thirty-five seconds."

"Okay, okay! I'm changing!"

* * *

"So in the end it was a red strapless dress." I sighed defeatedly. I had wanted to wear that pink cocktail dress so much and yet I end up with this boring dress…the Gods must hate me.

"I think it looks nice, it actually goes really well with your eyes." Anna pointed out with a cute smile gracing her face.

"Don't worry; you will stand out more than everyone else. Especially since Yume was planning on wearing a pink cocktail dress." Nonoko added with an assuring smile.

"Less just hope we aren't that late." A worried voice sounded, which finally brought us back to reality.

"Tobita is right." My brother said which only caused a glare to be shot at him. Why is it that I couldn't wear that dress that cost me five thousand bucks?

As we entered into the white mansion where all Vampire parties are held, the sight inside made me gasp. The outer part of this mansion was beautiful, with flowers and candles. Not to forget the water way which formed a road, it almost reminded you of Venice.

But inside it was a whole different story all together. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, and one long staircase on each side of the room. The windows were floor to ceiling, and there was a glass door which led the way toward the maze garden.

The food and drinks was at the center like a buffet, the tables and chairs where at the second floor which was led by the staircase. Then there was the huge dance floor which was further in the mansion. I could see a stage where the piano and the orchestra stood.

You can only summarized it in one word: Grandeur

"Oh my god!" Nonoko and Anna both squealed. I could see why the parties where always done in this mansion. Not only did the Morois hold the old way but because there was beauty in it.

Just then, I saw the angel. The beautiful lady. She took away everyone's attention and somehow even the grandeur of this mansion couldn't be compare to her.

Everyone gasped, but some sounded more shocked than anything else. I saw the old men (The Council of Elders) standing there speechless with wide eyes.

My brother looked different though, his poker mask seems to crack at the sight of her. Then without thinking twice I see him move hurriedly toward the beautiful lady standing by the staircase.

She looked even more stunning than the first time I met her. She wore a long black strapless dress, with elbow length black gloves.

She walked down the staircase, and then I notice a very enchanting male by her side.

He was tall, dark skinned, amber irises, shoulder length hair, and possibly the hottest male I have ever seen. He wore a white suit, and slowly he and the angel together walked down to meet the gaping crowd.

* * *

Today was the night. The Thousand Night Ball, the day I have been waiting for. No one could stop thinking about it ever since they got the note from Mikan. But who would have thought the Ball was held two years from the day the War ended?

It was a long wait for Natsume Hyuuga; he could be counting the days until finally it was time for the Ball.

But Natsume isn't as naïve and narrow minded as you would have thought. He was anything _but_ naïve. The time he patiently waited, he joined the Moroi & Strogoi Committee.

A Council that was built by him and Ruka. They planned especial events and fundraising—not that they needed the money, since the wealthiest of all were the Vampires.

In the Realm of Humans, these people are the most ignorant of all. Humans don't know that vampires exist; they pass their days thinking is just a fantasy made to scare children.

Everyday they could be seeing a Moroi or a Strogoi yet think they are just human. But Morois are not much different from humans. We have affinities and we have influence in the human world, yet we still live the same life span as a human.

Strogoi on the other hand are immortal but by becoming one they lose their affinity. An exchange.

Most celebrities, governors, professors, founders are Morois. Indeed humans are gullible.

But let's go back to the system Ruka had built for the Committee. People think of it as a group of teenagers that organize and do activities. In a way it is, but this system is function to protect vampires and watch them. It keeps track of their daily activities without them knowing.

Some of the Vampires—both Moroi and Strogoi—could be doing illegal stuff against the Vampire Government.

And one of those stuff is dealing with black magic and turning to Darkness. It was said that all the race of Exs were gone when the War ended, but there had been some sighting of them.

The official members are:

Natsume Hyuuga.

Ruka Nogi.

Hotaru Imai.

Fang Li-Ren.

Yuu Raiden.

Tsubasa Ando.

Jay Khodorkovsky.

Youichi Hijiri.

All of them were prepare to see the brunette, their friend, and loved one. So when they all stood somewhere expectantly staring at the front entrance, they had not expected the said brunette to walk down the stairs—which was the way to lead toward the second floor.

Actually, no one had imagined her to come from _there_.

But from the very beginning no one had thought she had lived. She, who sold her heart to the demon and disappeared just like smoke, was actually alive. _Who would believe it?_

No one would.

But her friends had. Even though they first stared at the piece of Post-it note like it must had been a joke. They almost thought they had gone crazy.

Although, at times they really thought that maybe the brunette would appear once again. So they waited.

And here she was, looking like an angel in black. Her hair had grown long; she looked older, and more beautiful than ever.

Mikan Sakura was back, breathing and walking—

With a stunning male by her side.

* * *

Once the angel had her feet firmly planted on the floor she stared around at the crowds. A small smile graced her face as she gazed at those bewildered faces.

She couldn't blame them.

When she first gave her heart to the demon she had thought she was a goner. She imagined the demon taking her heart literally, and like that she will die.

But he haven't done that. Heart could mean life span, a beating organ, or _love._

So the demon took her love, and now she is bond to him. He who was cursed by the Gods could not love anyone...but by taking her love he was once again free to love anyone. The one he loved was her, and she could not do anything but love him back.

At first she really didn't mind living in Hell.

The Hell human described was so farfetched from the real Hell she had been living in. It somehow made her laugh. Imagination can really change ones' perspective.

Anyway, Mikan haven't really thought she will ever return. But as time passed—a week—she realize one thing, the fight wasn't over.

Her sister might be sane now, but there was still something uneasy about this. And soon the brunette discovered a new threat that would post in the future.

That's why she had left a note, announcing that she will be back.

And here she was, standing in front of everyone. The place where everything began and had ended abruptly, what story would be unfold now?

"Please don't look so bewildered, I am here to see the Council of Elders." Mikan spoke smoothly before moving toward the door which guided to the hallways.

Without a word the Elders followed her quietly, but then before Natsume or Ruka could make a move---

"This meeting is held only for the Elders," The dark skinned male said and with that he closed the doors.

It had been decided, Natsume, Ruka and Jay didn't favor that man at all.

* * *

"So you have been alive all this time?" An old man said between smokes. He settled himself in one of the velvet chairs, just like all the others from the council did.

"Why is it that you appear now?" Another member asked.

"Daughter what do you have to say?" The leader of the council and the adviser of the king asked. He was the Grand Duke Rozhdestvensky, in other word Natsume's Grandfather.

"Questions for later, I have something more important that might involve the lives of many others." Was the only thing said before everyone quieted and waited for Mikan to continue.

"There's a traitor in one of the Royal Families."

* * *

"What do you think they are discussing about?" Li-Ren asked as he eyed suspiciously at the other door. Mikan and the Elders had been gone for almost an hour.

"Something serious or whatnot." Tsubasa answered, before taking another sip of his wine.

The other members of the Committee stood silent, either glancing at the door, or staring blindly at the red wine they were holding.

Before Li-Ren could attempt another conversation the heavy oak doors creek open. Everyone turned around to see the Elders enter again, with the brunette behind them.

"Now should we begin the Ceremony for the Chosen Ones?" The leader of the Elders said in a booming voice as he moved toward the stage.

The music stopped and everyone turned toward the stage with all the Elders standing. Mikan on the other hand stood aside as she stared with the crowd.

Drums began to echo inside the ballroom.

"May the following Candidates step up: Shealynette Buhagiar, Adrian Bugoliav, Syria Bugoliav, Christian Deneuve, Linda Deneuve…"

The announcing of the Chosen Ones began, and everyone cheered as each candidate stepped up. Then the very last ones were called.

"…Natsume Hyuuga and Luna Koizumi of the Rozhdestvensky household, and Ruka Nogi of the Tzushenskia family."

This time the ceremony would only have twenty-four candidates, the usual twenty six won't be possible since the Buhagiar family and the Tzushenskia family only have one child.

Yet the question is _'Why haven't they led Mikan participate'?_

She's from one of the Royal Families, to be more exact: the **Buhagiar** family.

-

"Now the one that will administrate this ceremony will be done by Mikan Sakura Buhagiar."

This was shocking, more than anything else…

_Administrate this ceremony?_ As in: she will test us and guide us through the course? And it will be her final choice of who will be the King and Queen?!

_What could this mean?_

--

_To be continued…_

* * *

It wasn't that long…I know…and probably not what you would have expected…but is not the end of the Ball yet. Anyway be patient and wait a little, I would be updating soon. Also have a Merry Christmas! And I hope you all received the presents you wanted ^^

**Lots of Luvs**


	4. Our Bloody Path

**Fated Light**

**Character information**

**Jay:** A Strogoi that is under the Khodorkovsky family is more like a Group or a Mafia than a family with blood relatives. He participated in the War between Moroi and Ex Strogoi. He is pale and has the rusty crimson eyes like all the Strogois. His hair is white (probably dyed) with red at the ends.

**Kirill Khodorkovsky:** Is the leader of the Khodorkovsky's Strogoi. He is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

**Fang Li-Ren:** A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

**Yume Gertrude**: One of the new characters. She's Aoi's love rival, she is also one of the Chosen One. She's haft Italian and half Japanese.

**Yuu Raiden:** Long haired Japanese that was once studying with Mikan as a Guardian. He thinks of Mikan as a rival, and is always challenging her for a fight. He is cold and curses a lot. (I like Yuu Kanda a lot so I decided to make a character like him, but couldn't put it as a crossover…)

I'm sure a lot of you are wondering if this story will always be told by Aoi's POV but I must say is not always…is more like a combination. It could be Mikan, Aoi, Natsume, and practically anyone, but at the same time the story could be told in the 3rd person. If you don't like how I am writing this, you can tell me and I will try to limit it to a few characters and less 3rd person thing.

**jaahkms**: Mikan did forfeit the throne, because her sister is already a candidate and she is female. I said that two are chosen from each family but it is male and female, and can't be male and male or female and female. It has to be a pair like King and Queen.

And for the other questions it would be answered later in the story XD some of you are also saying Mikan x Natsume, I know, and well I'm not sure how it would end and what pair…

But most likely the story would be mainly on a love triangle consisting of Zou X Mikan and Natsume X Mikan. I know others are dying for other pairings like Jay X Mikan or Ruka X Mikan—I would try, but no guarantee.

Also for those that are new to this story and haven't read the first story Fallen Darkness, Ruka is arrogant not the gentle one in the original. Mikan is also not bubbly and more like a cold hearted character. But please consider the environment they grew up.

Like Ruka who is rich and spoiled, causing him to be arrogant (but most of all I wanted to make a difference)

Mikan is cold hearted because she was once trained to be a guardian, so she is strong and keeps her emotion in check. She is also rather perfect for people's liking since she's an angel (a famous one at that ^^)

Now…I'm sure it was a rather long A/N – anyway most of this things are for those that are new or have questions.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Our Bloody Path

Mikan Buhagiar was going to be the administrator.

No one could have even guessed what went in those elders mind. Mikan was eighteen, and the usual judge would have been someone far older than that. _Far older._

Everyone believed it would be the Principal of the Vampire Academy: Mistress Dupré. Yet she hasn't been. She stood with the crowd, glaring at the brunette as it is. If she looked embarrass, no one took notice, the only think they saw was rage burning in her gray eyes.

Natsume stood on the stage beside all the candidates. There were many questions he wanted to ask the brunette, but the most important of all was _where have you been?_

The raven head that was considered the most wanted of all in the school, could not admit how much he had missed her. His pride just wouldn't let him.

Said brunette was standing in front of the candidates making her speech.

"I am very honored to be chosen as the administrator. But for now we shouldn't delay the activities, I'm sure everyone is waiting for the greatest event yet…"

Mikan took a step back so the Grand Duke can commence this ball. Once he made this announce, violins and flutes began to play along with the piano. The candidates stepped down and led the way to the center of the ball floor.

Natsume had planned in asking the brunette for a dance, but just as he descended down from the stage with Mikan a dark skinned male had taken her hand. His chance in asking had drifted away.

Not only did the raven head dislike this male, he now wanted to commit murder.

**--Mikan's POV--**

I heard Zou chuckle amusingly which somehow soothed my nerves. To me it was still very awkward, and rather tiresome to be here. Maybe I wasn't used to the environment in the Realm of Humans.

After all I have been living in Hell for two years, so it almost seemed like a feverish dream to be among Vampires. Then _again_ the Vampires are not very welcome at the sight of me. My being to them is a dead Dhamphir that turned out to be a Moroi Princess—and as I quote—died in 'an honorable death that had brought about a big Revolution'.

_Sure it was twisted, confusing, but rarely anyone knew the whole truth of 'Mikan Sakura B.' _

But, I believe that it isn't the quantity that matters—because it is those that I have all my faith in that matter.

I stared up at Zou in his human form. He must have seemed the queries in my eyes because his chuckle had ceased.

"Hyuuga doesn't seem to like me much, eh." His smooth velvet voice sounded while his amber eyes gazed at the said subject.

I turned around and looked straight where Zou was staring, and soon I met crimson eyes. The eyes I met were like glass, clear and red—much like rubies—I could even see the emotions roaming in those red pools.

I nodded toward Natsume acknowledging him before turning back to my partner. Maybe if I had stared longer I would had seem the longing in those orbs, but I haven't, yet Zou had.

After all, he was someone that thought before he took an action, he wasn't reckless but neither was he peaceful. Zou was the cruelest demon in Hell, and extremely sadistic too. I had faced the latter before, although I wouldn't risk facing the former.

I don't want to suffer now—_I mean who would?_

"Why is that?" I asked calmly before placing one hand on his shoulder and another on his hand. Everyone was getting ready to waltz; the only thing holding them back was the music.

It was currently playing an up-beat song to prolong the time until everyone was ready to begin.

"Well Mikan I don't think I'm the one that should answer." Was the only answer I got from my dark skinned partner. Not that I could ask anything else since the conductor choose that moment to begin. _Oh well… _

Zou and I waltzed with a face void of feelings. To us it was just a dance, nothing to be crazed about. Yet it hasn't appeared so to our audience.

* * *

The audience, on the other hand stared at the pair that stepped with elegance, somehow intimidating the other dancers. The pair seemed nonchalant as they gazed at each other. It almost appeared like they were made for each other, no mistake, no tripping over the other's foot or moving in a slow pace.

A perfect pair indeed.

The song had ended and some of the dancers had bowed and left the ball floor, while others switched partners.

Zou hasn't expected someone to take his partner, but it happened. When the second song was about to start, someone with a low husky voice asked the brunette by his side.

"_May I have this dance?" _

Said brunette hasn't thought of that either, but what made her snap her head rapidly to the voice was the _person_ that was asking it.

Unexpected it was, her face have stayed the same. Nothing to give away her surprised except her hurried motion, the male that had asked, had wondered if she was okay. After all, she had turned around so fast she could had broke her neck, _if_ she wasn't a vampire.

**--Mikan's POV--**

I stared up at the one that had asked me to dance. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I would have known that voice anywhere.

_Then why had I nearly broken my neck by just hearing his voice?_

The one that stood in front of me was someone I had once been trained to protect with my life. I had wanted to forget about him—to cease those dreams I have been having through the night and memories of him through the day—yet I couldn't. He meant so much to me…

But I'm not sure if I truly love him as I once had. After giving my heart to Zou as my payment, my heart no longer calls for the raven head. Even so, the demon had only taken my love and left the throbbing memories.

Now that I gazed at the male in front of me, there's a painful tug in my heart.

_Natsume…_

"Yes." I answered calmly, knowing I had taken too long to answer.

He gently took my hand and moved me toward him—but my other partner hasn't released his hold. I slowly turned to meet blazing golden eyes.

Zou had a smirk pasted on his handsome face, if I didn't know him better I would had thought he was only sending me off with a kind smile.

But because I know him, and his nature, I knew that smile was _not_ what it appeared to be. This demon carried two faces.

And to prove it, he pulled me toward him. In a split second he had his lips firmly planted on my ear and softly muttered:

"The night is short, your time with him as well…"

His words drifted in the air between us, and before he released his hold on me he gave me a peck on the cheek. All the while eying at the raven haired male. It wasn't just a warning; it was a challenge to Natsume.

The music began, at first it was just the piano with the soft gentle noise. It sounded like raindrops and bells, and then another sound began to sing. The violin was soothing just like the piano is peaceful.

Natsume guided me calmly, each step we took we got more synch. Just then cellos and violas started to sing along with the violin. The sounds were well combined, with violin playing high notes, the cello singing the low tuned one, and the viola in-between.

"I think you have some explaining to do," His low husky voice spoke. I looked up to meet his burning gaze—now that I stared at them closely I could see the many emotions I haven't notice at first glance.

There was betrayal, hate, and sorrow—yet there was something deeper…

Longing and love.

Those two years we have been apart had put us in an awkward place, but feelings were surfacing again. Just then Zou's words ringed in my mind:

"_The night is short, your time with him as well…" _

I would never be by his side forever, I would never love him again, we were never meant to be.

—Just like before…

"Mikan?" His voice brought me back from my deep thoughts—thoughts I shouldn't be thinking. The past should stay in the past. What happened a thousand years ago had nothing to do with Natsume.

His warm hands were no longer holding my waist and hand, but instead held my arms protectively. We were no longer dancing, just standing there gazing at each other. I could see the concern creeping in his eyes.

When I didn't respond to his call he shook me a few times.

The mellow music from the orchestra had stopped abruptly; no one was in the mansion, just Natsume and I.

"I can't explain everything to you…I would tell you once I return to the academy, okay?" My voice was weak and uncertain, I mentally yelled myself to wake—

I fixed my gaze on Natsume, clearing all my doubts and weakness. I am not weak, there's nothing that could stop me.

"Natsume—" I called, but then I realize I was all alone. No one was in the ball floor. It was just me…

-

-

"You said you loved me…promised to be by my side…yet you abandon me! You killed me!" The voice was nearly hysterical, with hate dripping on each word it spat. A chill traveled through my whole body, I could feel my skin burn on hot and cold. Needles were piercing through my soul; this was the foulest feeling I had ever had.

I slowly turned, and I regretted doing such a simple action.

"You lied to me, betrayed me, and I curse you forever! You are not an angel from heaven…it was just a disguise. You are a demon—you can only bring misfortune. The path you walk is filled with blood and darkness!!!"

Each word ringed in my mind; I felt tears creep in my vision. A stabbing pain I felt, I could feel everything shatter at my feet. I had ignored my past, the things I had done thousands of years ago were now returning to haunt me.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!" I cried, I could feel a warm thick liquid on my hands and even without looking down I knew what it was. The metallic smell that hung on the air, the dark color…

Blood.

"Mikan!"

I gasped for air; taking deep breaths greedily like had been drowning just a second ago. The lights returned and the ball floor was no longer empty.

I felt strong arms supporting me, and what loomed close to my vision were red irises. It was Natsume.

Someone gave me a glass of cold water and I drank it hurriedly.

"You are going to choke yourself." A blonde haired male pointed out, the same male that had given me the glass. His blue eyes were filled with arrogance; well I guess nothing changes much.

"Are you okay?" Another one asked, this one was half Chinese with silver eyes.

"I'm fine Li-Ren." I answered once I finished drinking the water. Yep, no one changes much.

"She should return to her room and rest." Now this one was from Zou. The demon took me in his arms and walked me away. That's as polite as he could get.

I glanced back at my friends; it was nostalgic to see them all together again. I could see Natsume glare at Zou—almost burning a hole to his head I must say.

_Nothing changes._

* * *

Once returning to my room in the mansion I was shot with a question I knew would come.

"What happened out there?" Zou asked in a calm voice, yet I could tell he wasn't at all calm in the inside. Now that we were out of everyone's prying eyes, he transformed back into his demon appearance.

His eyes were glowing red, and his pupils were slit, his shoulder length hair was long and silver—reaching below the waist—and his ears were a little more pointed. His human looks had been breath-taking, but compare to his demon features—it was nothing.

I sat down on one of those velvet chairs, and thought back on what had happened.

Zou impatiently tapped the floor as he watched me. The seconds ticked away, and finally I carefully said:

-

"Remember the human I once loved? Enough to give away my wings and Paradise in Heaven."

He nodded slowly, not liking were this conversation was going.

"Well, he appeared again—I don't know how, but he did—and he said he hated me…and that I killed him."

-

As shocking as it was…I couldn't deny it. All my memories were coming back, and even though it had been so long I can remember every single detail now.

-

"Don't you hate me?"

-

It wasn't me who had asked, but Zou. He was right, I should have hated him—yet I didn't—and now I am in love with him. By choice or by force, it had all come down to this.

"When I gave you my soul, I didn't care; I just wanted to be beside the person I loved. Yet it was ironic…to be in the human world without a soul…so as you said—"

"_An eye for an eye."_

"Yes, I got to be in the Realm of Human—in exchange for the _soul _of the person I loved—I lived alone and in depression for a long time."

-

A Soul meant something different just like Heart had other meanings. Soul was the life of the person you loved, because in the human world there was a saying called 'soul mates'. So as the story says...

The Demon would say sweet words and give promises just to fill your dreams. But what you get is only what you would have never dreamed of; it is still the same but not. Like a golden coin and a coin made of metal coated in gold.

There isn't a difference at first glance…until you find out you have been cheated.

"Like he said…my path is only filled with blood." I sadly said, somehow tears were falling and my vision was clouded.

"I'm by your side forever; we will walk together in the bloody path."

-

"I know."

_To be continued…_

* * *

So how was it? Sad right? We will get more into Mikan's past later…and the next chapter is Mikan attending the VA once again! ooh, and what kind of test would the brunette pose?

Anyway there's something I must tell you because I don't feel like putting it in the story.

Remember when people in the past told the story of the Angel? You know Mikan's story…

They called it the _Tragedy of the Angel_, because the angel had wanted to be by the human side so much she made a wish to the demon and ended up giving a soul away. She didn't care, she had been so happy to be in the human world—that is until she found out the one she loved had died. The demon had taken the soul of the one she loved instead of her. That's why they say it is a tragedy become she spend most of her like mourning. Ironic, I guess.

Happy New Year people and I would try to update soon, K?

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	5. Pride

**Fated Light**

**A/N**: Sorry this chap was a little late…but anyway please enjoy and leave a review! Oh and if there's any questions please ask I don't mind. And I hope this chapter isn't weird to you, I tried to make not so serious and dark like the few chaps…

**Character information**

**Jay:** A Strogoi that is under the Khodorkovsky family is more like a Group or a Mafia than a family with blood relatives. He participated in the War between Moroi and Ex Strogoi. He is pale and has the rusty crimson eyes like all the Strogois. His hair is white (probably dyed) with red at the ends.

**Kirill Khodorkovsky:** Is the leader of the Khodorkovsky's Strogoi. He is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

**Fang Li-Ren:** A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

**Yume Gertrude**: One of the new characters. She's Aoi's love rival, she is also one of the Chosen One. She's haft Italian and half Japanese.

**Yuu Raiden:** Long haired Japanese that was once studying with Mikan as a Guardian. He thinks of Mikan as a rival, and is always challenging her for a fight. He is cold and curses a lot. (I like Yuu Kanda a lot so I decided to make a character like him, but couldn't put it as a crossover…)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Pride

"Are you serious?"

"Thi-this must be a nightmare…"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not doing it!"

"What the _hell_ is this?"

Most of the Chosen Ones groaned or sighed, if not they wanted to throw up. I mean, what is the big deal? I'm just telling them to _groom_ a dog—not eat a rat. But then again these spoiled rich teenagers never had their nails broken, or worry about smelling bad.

So when I was chosen to administrate this Ceremony they had assumed it would be a walk in the park—just because I was a teenager myself—but when we stumbled upon a pet store they wondered if I had lost my mind.

I haven't and I wasn't joking when I said they had to wash the dogs.

"If you are unwilling to do it, you are disqualified." I announced with the coldest voice I had, it almost sounded like a military training—which might be the cause of their flinching.

I stared at every single candidate, which really was twenty-four. Anyway I gazed at those who complained, I gave them a glare before moving to those who looked calm.

To tell you the truth there weren't many that appeared calm; I could count them with one hand and still have three fingers up.

Yep, those two were none other than Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

"So who is giving up before the test had even started?" I asked them, more like mocking them.

I really couldn't stand rotten teenagers that thought the world went around them. Ruka had been one of those spoiled, rotten to the core rich kids. Yet here he was looking nonchalant, like he wouldn't mind cleaning a dog that hasn't been washed in three months.

Well, it was all thanks to me. I had taunted him, teased him in the most sadistic ways there is in the dictionary. Now he would think twice before challenging me with his arrogance.

After all he had been showered with compliments and gifts, everything he wanted fell on his hand, and everyone was wrapped in his pinky. No one would dare to say 'no' to this blond god, but I have, and somehow I fixed his over confident mind.

I steadily gazed at the candidates, and already four of them were leaving for their limousine. Some of these kids didn't have pride, and I must say it was disappointing.

Especially when the test hasn't officially began yet.

"Okay then lets head inside." I opened the glass door and walked in, with the rest of the candidates following right behind.

"Stand in a straight line right here." I pointed before standing right in front of them. This pet store was really big, so it wasn't a problem for them to file in a straight line, while facing me.

As they notice there was a pile of dogs right behind me, well twenty-five in fact. There were many different kinds of dogs with different sizes and shapes and colors.

I saw from the corner of my eye that one of the candidates was making its way toward the dogs.

"You don't get to choose your dog, the dog will choose you." I firmly stated before pointedly glaring at the approaching candidate. "That means _you_ should return to your place."

The candidate that happened to be one of the most arrogant male grunted before retreating back. Now that he was back I glanced around the room, and immediately everyone was staring at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean a dog will choose us?" One had asked out loud. A spoiled princess to be exact.

"We are from high class families! You can't be serious…a dog? Choose us? Are you out of your—" This outburst had come from the girl next to the spoiled princess, and as I could see this girl was just as bitchy as the first one.

"Mind?" I cut her off while putting my hands on my waist. I'm starting to regret this…not the pet store part, but dealing with this—this…

_Airheads._

I mean not all of them were stupid, actually among them were some of the geniuses that the Academy was proud of. So you couldn't really say that all of them were airheads. But most of them were.

"I'm sure most of you are seniors, and probably know why we are here. _But _for those that have no clue at all then I will explain. A dog is one of the symbols of nobility, and they are one of the loyalists in the vampire society. Most of the Royal Families have dogs, but as you can see the tradition is fading and not most of the families have one. It is a shame actually, because usually a dog would come to you but as not many Royal Families have one, you can see that the Royal Families had lost their nobility." I finished my long speech, which by the end of it sounded disapproving.

"So why should we go back to the traditions? Is not like you have one." Came back the annoying voice. The pitchy and most definitely ugliest voice I have ever heard was screeching. If I wasn't going deaf yet, I bet the dogs were because they growled at her.

"Actually I do. This is my dog—Michi." I stared down at the silver and white dog beside me. It was a rather large Siberian Husky, with blue and silver eyes. A dog with heterochromia was an unusual trait, but it wasn't uncommon for the Siberian Huskies.

Out of all the dogs the one that stood the closest and most protectively was the one seating on the floor beside my feat Michi. He had found me in the most unexpected ways. Maybe it was fate that I had met Michi in Hell, he was one of the guardian dogs, one of the rarest breed.

I named him 'Michi' because I had encountered him in the road when I was still lost in the streets of Hell. I was about to be run over by a carriage until he came and dragged me to the sidewalk. And from then on he had followed me, I asked Zou why and he had explained the same I now did to the candidates.

"Claire you are disqualified for not only insulting me but questioning my exams." I said matter of fact before pointing my hand toward the door telling her she was dismissed.

She was about to object, that is, until Michi growled and eyed her dangerously. He wasn't a demon dog for nothing.

Once she had left I turned back my attention to the Chosen Ones. "The test had begun, after five minutes and none of the dogs had approached you—you are disqualified." I stated before starting the timer.

Not many of the dogs approached them, only a few had. It wasn't a game, like they thought it was. I chose the dogs carefully not only by their breed but also by their attitude. To human eyes most dogs appear to be the same, but truth be told they all are different even if they are from the same breed and have the same blood type.

I had studied all the dogs that had chosen their masters from past document and all of them had a similar quality.

_Pride._

If their master had pride, then they were bound to be chosen. But pride had many different stages. A person could have too much pride, and that could cause them to be stubborn. Another could have too little, and would cause them to be willing to do anything—even if it could hurt themselves. Yet one that had an equal amount of pride did not mean they were definitely chosen from the start.

As the document says; one with equal amount of pride meant it was neither ignorant nor easy manipulated, yet it caused them to be normal as any other being.

What we are trying to look for is a master and steward that held the equal amount of pride. The same feelings and thoughts.

That's why I had picked many different types of pride, now all the matching depends on the candidates.

Immediately I could see Natsume had found his, a German Shepherd. His silky soft fur was black at the back, while it lightens to a dark brown, his round eyes were dark with a tint of red. It was one of the most beautiful German Shepherd I had seen, and also one of the most prideful out of all the dogs I had picked.

A perfect match, I must say.

I turned toward Ruka who was patting a Golden Retriever. The smooth fur was golden blonde, and eyes of deep brown. The dog was calm and well-trained, not only that, it was a very caring dog—which really made me wonder how this pair came to be.

Ruka is arrogant, prideful, and most definitely not the one to be caring and kind. Yet maybe the blond wasn't as he appeared to be…since dogs were always right on whom they choose.

I moved my gaze to the others. A handful already had dogs seating or standing by their side. My sister Shea was in the handful as well. A white American Eskimo was seating proudly by her side.

Next to her was Yume who held a small fluffy Chihuahua. They aren't just cute, but extremely prideful and loyal. She was one of the dogs I had picked that stood next to the German Shepherd in the list of 'The Most Prideful'.

I looked down at the timer and the five minutes were already about to end. Seems like one third of the candidates did not make it.

"Your time is up; those that weren't chosen may leave now." I looked around and saw about four more of the candidates leaving.

The total of those that had been disqualified were nine, the remaining: fifteen. This exam would end sooner than expected.

"Okay, bring your dog here and put them in the sink." I said once I opened the door into another room. In there were many separate sinks, enough for each one of them.

"If you are not able to wash and dry your dog within an hour and twenty minutes you are disqualified." I said nonchalantly like I was reading the instructing of a cooking book.

This was to show their cooperation, sure they are knew to each other but if their dogs had chosen them correctly they should past this easily…if not, well…they weren't meant to be.

I started the timer and calmly swayed my eyes around the room as I saw them start the water. Some looked confuse, unsure of what to do. While others were trying to wash their dogs and yet end up collapsing in the floor.

What can I say…some dogs just didn't like being wash—

Especially by amateurs that might end up making them blind or hurting them in the progress. Well that's why they have to_ trust_ each other.

I sat on top of the metal table, where it would later be used to dry their dogs. I moved my gaze toward Michi. He was calmly seating on the floor with a straight back as his gaze moved from left to right while staring amusingly at those rich Morois.

If these rich teenagers had never _ever_ broken their nails, they will now, and if they had never washed a really smelly dog—they will be doing it now.

I watched as Natsume washed his dog calmly, looks like he had a basic idea on how to wash a dog unlike some of the Morois that started with a conditioner…and if I wasn't wrong, one _even_ used soap.

Across from Natsume was Ruka, who was also doing an excellent job for someone who had never even touched a dog since he was born. Yep, there was a reason they were called geniuses.

I moved my eyes to the other side of the room. Shea didn't look like she had a problem either, so was Yume. Yet I had to heave a sigh, no matter how perfect these four looked they had the equal trouble as the others.

_Judging_ by the mess they were making—shampoo lay on the floor, water flooded the floor, the loud barks the dogs were making, and not to forget the occasional flying conditioner and towel around the room.

Yes, then everything was fine.

-

Oh, did I forget to mention the whole time there was a dark figure laughing his ass off? Okay maybe I didn't, but now that you know—Zou was leaning against the table laughing, if not for the support of the table he _did_ be rolling on the floor.

Maybe it was crazy after all to bring rich Morois to a pet store.

I had assembled all the candidates to come since it was the weekends. It was better holding the test now than when school began again. After all by that time there won't be time for choosing a loyal companion.

This was the best timing, with the _wrong _candidates.

After all it was a mission impossible, like testing if a pig could fly if you drew it out of a fifties story high building.

That's what I am doing; throwing rich teens into a pet store and test if they know how to properly groom a dog.

Totally a mission impossible.

Not that it mattered, since I'm trying to get rid of the amount of candidates. It just seems I'm in the right path, and by the end of this there won't be a candidate. _Bravo._

"Zou you are going to hyperventilate if you keep laughing." I said through gritted teeth as I kept watching stuff being thrown all over the room. If I'm not wrong I just saw a dog brush fly through the window…

And the next thing I want is a dog flying out of the window.

"You may stop now." I demanded, or yelled in this case since my voice was barely heard over the barking and growling.

Somehow my yell got everyone to freeze, and have them stare at me like I had grown another head, ten arms, four eyes, two nose, and five legs.

Their eyes were about to pop, and I don't even wanna ask (sigh~).

"It seems no one will be passing this test at all." Immediate silence filled the room. Well as quiet as it could get with Zou laughing his lungs out. I was starting to worry if he would cough out blood.

"No one is disqualified. You will take your dog and wash them at home. I want you to train yourselves on how to deal with them. Adapt to their presence. When we meet for the next exam you'll bring your dog and I expect them to have a name by then. If I don't see any progress you will lose your title as a Chosen Ones, that's it."

With that said, I left. Really…this could have been a bigger disaster, but it was pretty chaotic—in a very horrible way.

Throwing rich teens and pet shop and dogs into the formula was a very bad combination.

And just before I felt it couldn't get any worse, barks and the sound of broken glass was heard.

Oh, and did I mention there were high pitched screams as well? Now that you know, I assure you there were.

And also, beside me I had a demon laugh his head off.

_A horrible idea, indeed._

And I haven't started school yet…

_To be continued..._

---

It was a late update, and I'm truly sorry but I had midterms. So to make it up to you I will be updating soon in like a few days or so. I have from the 26 of January to 1st of February off, is regents week and I don't have to take it so during that time I will try and make it up to you, OK?

Anyway, I think this chap was rather different from the other, not so serious and sad. The next chap will probably be like this one light and funny, not so dark for now.

My usual signature good-bye:

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	6. Impossible to Breakaway

**Fated Light**

**Character information**

**Jay:** A Strogoi that is under the Khodorkovsky family is more like a Group or a Mafia than a family with blood relatives. He participated in the War between Moroi and Ex Strogoi. He is pale and has the rusty crimson eyes like all the Strogois. His hair is white (probably dyed) with red at the ends.

**Kirill Khodorkovsky:** Is the leader of the Khodorkovsky's Strogoi. He is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

**Fang Li-Ren:** A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

**Yume Gertrude**: One of the new characters. She's Aoi's love rival, she is also one of the Chosen One. She's haft Italian and half Japanese.

**Yuu Raiden:** Long haired Japanese that was once studying with Mikan as a Guardian. He thinks of Mikan as a rival, and is always challenging her for a fight. He is cold and curses a lot. (I like Yuu Kanda a lot so I decided to make a character like him, but couldn't put it as a crossover…)

"_The Light that would guide the angel,_

_Is shining at it brightest._

_But Darkness proves to be stronger._

_The final choice—_

_Which one will guide the angel to the end?" _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Impossible to Breakaway

"I thought Mikan went missing after the War…"

"No, that's not what happened! Someone said she died during the War."

"This can't be true, how can someone come back from the death—"

"I even heard she was transferring today. Do you think is true?"

"I still can't believe she is going to be the administrator! They said that the selection already began—"

"The rumors said she was a Dhamphir…is she? But others said she was a Moroi…which one is she?"

Murmurs and gossip filled the room like a virus. It wasn't just the classroom talking about a certain brunette, but the whole school. From students, to teachers, to principal. Mikan was the talk of the Moroi Society. Some of the gossips were true, yet most of their talks were lies behind another lie.

Who is to say Mikan was dead when there's no proof? How can someone say she was this or the other? Or why were they assuming they knew her base on what she had done?

The masses did not care. It was what they thought and felt that mattered, why do they need a primary source when they can just jump into conclusion? _Exactly_, these rich snobs didn't bat an eye when they told lies. Their skulls were so thick; it takes a hammer to actually get words through their minds.

So when Mikan stepped into the room, she had expected them to keep talking like the main subject wasn't there. But that wasn't their reaction—in fact it was _far_ from what she had thought.

When she set her foot inside the classroom: A-1, everyone was silenced like there was a on and off button. The brunette immediately wondered if she set her foot outside the classroom, they will once again talk. She was tempted to try it, yet it wasn't possible once the teacher had announced her name.

"This is Mikan Sakura Buhagiar; she will be staying for the rest of her senior year. I hope you all behave well, and welcome her warmly." The teacher's voice boomed in the quiet room.

The teacher, Mrs. Lee was probably saying those words to look good. Why? Because most teacher do it to make the transfer student feel well.

They are wrong. These rich teenagers weren't going to give you sunshine smiles, warm hugs, or even a glance at you. Mikan had always been trained to protect them, so she never thought badly of them.

As the saying goes 'yesterday is yesterday and today is today.' So Mikan isn't going to bow down to them. She no longer is a Dhamphir; she is now the Moroi Princess.

In her mind, there's no need to be nice to those who think they are superior. Instead, she will give them a big 'wakeup call' and show them the harshness of reality.

They might have lived like kings and queens, never having to do a damn thing. Their only worries are bad hair day or choosing clothes. Mikan could already tell who the snobby popular kids were and who the poor losers are. The room was practically cut in half.

The popular kids sitting at the back, and the ones that were labeled freak, loser, loner, and nerd at the front. You could tell there wasn't much difference with a rich academy and an academy filled with vampires.

No, there was one thing. The fact that the most popular out of all of them sat at the center. Somehow the brunette wondered if someone had gone all their way to put her in the same class as Natsume and the others.

There, at the very center of the classroom was Natsume, Ruka, Jay, Hotaru, Li-Ren, Tsubasa, and Luna.

Actually there was one more in the group, yet Mikan couldn't tell who she was. The girl was unfamiliar to her; the only thing she knew was that this girl was one of the Chosen Ones like Natsume, Ruka, and Luna.

Somehow the brunette did not like her, she had a high pitchy voice, and her eyes were cat-like forest green, her nose small and pointed. Her hair on the other hand was dark with a tint of green; it was short and curly at the end. She also had bangs that reached her eyebrows. Her figure was petite, yet you couldn't call her ugly or average, all in all she was pretty like any other Moroi.

Now that Mikan thought about it, this girl…

**--Mikan's POV--**

_Oh, the one that complained about my exam…'spoiled princess.'_

"He's not a student…actually—" The teacher's voice finally got through my thoughts, but by then it was too late and Zou had answered for me.

"I'm her guardian." His velvet voice sounded in the extremely quiet room. I could hear the heavenly sighs from the females and see the jealous glares from the males.

I had planned this with Zou before we came, he would act as my guardian during our stay in the school. After all, we wanted to keep his identity secret. We don't want the Elders to cough out blood if they learn that a Demon was loose, and walking next to Morois.

Very dangerous in their minds. So Zou stood next to me in his human form—or should I call it Dhamphir form? You can't really tell…

Zou had an amazing speed, strength, and combat skills, but if he was to transform it would all be tripled. Not to forget he had lived for a long time, he has all the knowledge and experience. Is no wonder he's always mocking the Elders.

"My name is Zou." He said to the class before nodding—like he was acknowledging their existence. Maybe that's how little he views humans or vampires, but even so…I wanted to smack my forehead.

Seriously! Couldn't he add a random last name? Now everyone is staring at him weirdly. That's not quite right, only those that are not enchanted by his looks are staring at him suspiciously…but _most_ of them couldn't really think.

That's how much his presence means, the only ones that _are_ suspicious are my friends.

I heaved a sigh before talking, and somehow make the crowd forget about the 'no-last-name-guardian'.

"I'm sure most of you are wondering why I would suddenly appear, and are probably confused…so I will explain a little. I was extremely hurt during the War so I was sent to China to heal, it took me a year before I could leave the hospital in China…but once I left I was planning to come back. Although some stuff happened along the way, and I was shipped to Egypt. I stayed there for most of my time before my injuries rose again and I had to go to Russia for surgery. After many diagnoses the doctors finally found what caused my injuries to open again, therefore I stayed half a month in Russia. Then I came back to America, and found out there will be a Ceremony—so that's how things turned out."

To most of them it sounded reasonable, but I'm sure to my friends it was total B.S.

Even Zou wanted to laugh at my long explanation.

"Umm, well Mikan I'm sure you had a hard time…anyway you can sit over there—Natsume raise your hand please." The teacher said before she pointed at my seat, which _so_ happens to be an empty seat next to the raven head.

Zou on the other hand stood at the very back where he could watch the whole room and me. One of those things a guardian would do.

"Bullshit." Once I sat down that was the very first thing I heard from behind me. I didn't have to turn; this arrogant voice couldn't be from anyone else but the blonde god everyone adored.

"Very welcoming Ruka-_pyon_." I stated without turning back. It really does remind me of old time when I taunted Ruka with this nickname I came up with. Now that I remembered, I had come up with this name because Ruka reminded me of rabbits.

Maybe it was the book I used to read…_oh_…it was Alice in Wonderland; I always loved that rabbit with his clock. It was fluffy and white, if Ruka wore rabbit ears he did totally fit as a cute rabbit.

It was rather quiet, by now Ruka should had retorted something like "Welcoming enough for someone who disappeared for two years."

Yep, he would totally say that—

I turned around to face the cocky blonde, and immediately my thoughts are stopped. When my chocolate brown eyes crashed with sky blue eyes, one thought went through my mind:

'_Is he blushing?'_

Indeed, the blonde god was blushing. His cheeks were powdered in pink, very uncharacteristic, yet it gave you an innocent look.

Not soon after our eyes meet he looks away, and it leaves me wondering. Maybe I'm just dense, but it worries me that he acts so differently.

"Where really were you?" This voice was husky and deep, somehow seductive. I turned to my neighbor, who just happens to be the most wanted. Not as in national criminal wanted, but as in sexy hot male wanted. Yet none of that affect me, the only thing that does is the aching pain in my heart.

"Let's talk about that later." I say, before turning my attention back to the teacher.

* * *

"Where had you been for those two years?"

That's the first thing my friends ask me once we are in the library. I mean I would have expected a 'welcome back' but nooo they had to interrogate me like they were my parents. Yet I couldn't really blame them, they were worried and had nearly thought they had lost me in the War.

I sigh—the only sign I'm distressed and troubled—before I turn and stare at my friends.

"I have been living in Hell." It was the truth, although it didn't seem so to my friends. They watched me like I had gone nuts, inspecting me from inch to inch.

"No really? And I was born in heaven." Came the sarcastic statement from Luna. _Why was she here anyway?_

"Mikan this is not a joke, we were really worried about you." Li-Ren said with a voice of concern I don't usually see from him.

"Please tell us where you were before I shoot you with this new X666 handgun I had invented." Hotaru threatened with a cold voice that could had given anyone frostbite. Even so I don't budge, I knew Hotaru was greedy but she wasn't uncaring, she wouldn't shoot—

_BANG!_

Okay, maybe she _would_. I gaze from the corner of my eye, and right there centimeters apart from me is a hole on the wall. Since when did Hotaru begin to threaten with weapons? The I first time I met her she threatened with money and blackmail…

I can't even imagine what she will do in another year…or less.

"I told you, I was living in Hell with the Demon." I calmly responded, not showing my surprised about the gun—which I might add, was _still_ pointing at me.

Now that I thought about it…I couldn't tell them about Zou. Not only because he used his real name and self-proclaimed to be my guardian, but because if I told them the Demon I made an Oath to was named Zou it was easy to draw the connection.

I notice that they are all quiet, waiting for me to continue so I begin to talk again.

"I told you that my price was my Heart, right?" I gaze at them and see some of them nod, so I continue knowing we are on the same page, paragraph, sentence, and on the same bloody word.

"Heart has many meaning, and the Demon decided to choose 'Love'." I let the shocking news sink in before I begin to speak the whole story, "I lived in Hell with the Demon, at first I thought the War was over but not soon after I find out that there's a traitor in one of the thirteen Royal Families. Therefore I left a note to you guys that I will return."

"Who's the traitor?" Hotaru asked since she was the first one to recover.

"I'm not sure yet, I only know the traitor is one of the Chosen Ones." I reply, which is even more shocking than the next.

"Why did you have to show up after two years? Couldn't you just come back?" Ruka who had been rather uncharacteristic question me with suspicion, like somehow I had lied to him—betrayed him even.

"That was my price, to stay beside the Demon until I die. Once I discover who the traitor is I will be returning back to Hell." I couldn't believe how empty my voice sounded; each word was dull and blank.

I watch those intense blue eyes; I can tell the blonde wants to protest, to ask me if there's really no way to breakaway. Then I feel another pair of eyes studying me intently, I turn just to meet a pair of crimson eyes. Natsume was unreadable, but I could tell he didn't like this one bit.

"You probably can't stop it since it is your price, if you reject that price you could end up dead. There's also a saying that a Demon could make you suffer horribly instead of giving you a painless dead. After all most Demons are sadistic." Hotaru spoke up; trying to tell everyone there was no stopping it.

I turn my gaze to Zou, he haven't spoken a single word since we stepped into the vast library. Instead he stood leaning against the wall, staring at me with a look I couldn't put a finger on. Our conversation was totally confidential, so we chose one of those booths far from anyone who could be in the library.

"You did some research." I state, before nodding along with Hotaru.

"How does Hell look like?" Tsubasa asked, now that we were off the serious topic.

"Hell looks just like London, Paris, Rome, and Venice all combine together. There are some parts of it that are normal streets and then there are streets that are water way. The people or should I say hellions wear 19th century clothing, in Hell it is all about classy and society. The sun looks like an eclipse during daytime, and at night there are three moons. Instead of human-looking hellions there are all types of ghosts, demons, witches, werewolves, etc. To them, the lowest classes are the humans that are corrupted, those that are sent to Hell to do labor or to be punished. Anyway all in all Hell isn't all that back like the books say. What was it? Fire, torture, hunger, death…"

"There are really werewolves, and all that stuff?" Li-Ren asked now that his interest had peaked.

"Yeah there is, though not all of them can walk on the Human Realm, only those that are amazingly strong could." I replied nonchalantly before catching the smirk forming on Zou's handsome face.

'_Amazingly strong huh? How about charming like a knight on shiny armor?_' I didn't need to know what he was thinking, not when his face said it all. Sometimes I wonder why I always encounter over arrogant people: vampire, human and demon alike.

"Why don't you tell us about the next selection?" Natsume asked instead, immediately changing the subject. _Why is he staring at me and Zou like that?_

"Uh, yeah we are meeting at gym 4." I told the ones that were chosen, which was really Luna, Natsume, and Ruka.

I don't know what happened to the spoiled princess; all I know is that she is not supposed to hear what we are discussing. Just before I stand up and leave the room I tell them:

"This time I will challenge your affinity like never before." I whispered softly before standing up and saying my goodbyes.

I never turned back; I knew what I was going to do. I'm going to train them into warriors for the coming battle, these Morois that had barely used their affinity as a weapon would now learn and feel the thrill. Yet maybe that wasn't my only trouble, not only do I have to find out the traitor but also finish that business that I have left uncared for.

--

Such as figuring out why my heart always have this painful tug when I look at Natsume.

Finding out about Ruka's weird behavior.

And, why Jay had been so distant.

Oh, and I have to confront my sister Shea and my brother Kirill.

Also I have to find that traitor.

There's no need to mention, I have a long list to do and this is all due before senior year ends…

_To be continued…_

* * *

As I said, here is the update. I will probably update again…but I'm not sure yet—but hopefully it will be soon. I'm planning to write chapter 7 of The Art of Music, since I always tell my readers I would but never really get to do it (sigh). Anyway I hope you like this chapter, because now we are getting to the good part! Oh yes, I can't wait to post it…but for now:

**---Lots and Luvs---**


	7. Almost

**Fated Light **

I'm sure you are rather mad at me for taking too long to update and I'm truly sorry. I was stuck thinking how to write this chapter for too long. But anyway here it is, and I hope you like it!

By the way, I am so crazy with Final Fantasy—not that I play the game; I just like the graphics, and how beautiful the characters look. You should go to YouTube and search Final Fantasy versus 13—Noctis is hawt. Oh, and listen to My Hands by Leona Lewis. The song is amazing!

**Character information**

**Jay:** A Strogoi that is under the Khodorkovsky family is more like a Group or a Mafia than a family with blood relatives. He participated in the War between Moroi and Ex Strogoi. He is pale and has the rusty crimson eyes like all the Strogois. His hair is white (probably dyed) with red at the ends.

**Kirill Khodorkovsky:** Is the leader of the Khodorkovsky's Strogoi. He is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

**Fang Li-Ren:** A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

**Yume Gertrude**: One of the new characters. She's Aoi's love rival, she is also one of the Chosen One. She's haft Italian and half Japanese.

**Yuu Raiden:** Long haired Japanese that was once studying with Mikan as a Guardian. He thinks of Mikan as a rival, and is always challenging her for a fight. He is cold and curses a lot. (I like Yuu Kanda a lot so I decided to make a character like him, but couldn't put it as a crossover…)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Almost

"So as I explained, this is a Hunting Game." My voice resonance throughout the room, while I slowly made contact with each and every single candidate.

_A Hunting Game? That's probably the most absurd thing she could come up with? After making us groom a dog? I am starting to doubt those Elders' mind…_

Now, I'm not saying I could read minds. Of course not—that's Zou's job. Anyway why will I need that kind of power? When I can see it clearly on their faces. Exactly, their eyes were about to drop from their sockets, and not to mention their dumbfounded expression.

Well, not everyone was freaked out…but most were. How am I supposed to carry this Hunting test if they are all going to be like this? The Game hasn't even started yet.

"Could you repeat it one more time?" One of the candidates asked rather hesitantly, but really he meant _'I have to have heard it wrong because no way—'_

"As I said, I will be scattering preys that you will hunt down with your affinity. In this box contains the prey that you will have to hunt." As I said this, I gestured my hand toward my left where a box with a hole on the top was seated on the table.

"You will also have to pair up with someone for this Hunting test. You will only have to hunt one prey written on paper, and if you are unsuccessful by midnight you are disqualify. So now please decide who you will pair off, and once you have made your final decision come to the front and take a paper from the box." I said calmly, and just like that everyone started deciding who they should pair up with.

Or have already decided.

The first pair to walk toward me was Luna and Shea. Luna walked with elegance and grace, and Shea wasn't far off either. It seems they have been close enough to call each other friends.

I watched closely as Luna started to stick her hand inside the box and slowly pull out a folded up paper.

They both stared at the paper blankly before turning their head toward me, and then back down to the paper.

"Could I change—" Luna started only to be cut half way.

"No, this is a fair Hunting Game—which means you can't _choose_ what you are hunting." I told her firmly before turning my gaze to another pair.

This one consisted of Sumire and Damian. Obviously Sumire had begged Natsume to be her partner, but as expected Natsume had said no and instead paired up with Ruka.

Now what made me suspicious is why Sumire will have pair up with someone like Damian the troublemaker. Now this combination doesn't add up.

Said pair walked toward me just like Luna and Shea had done. Once they got their paper out they blinked a couple of times before Sumire exclaimed at my face.

"You can't expect me to catch something like this!" her cat-like eyes glared at me, as she held the paper in front of my face with her shaking hands.

Her hysterical voice had brought everyone's attention to me and her. Not only that, they are now wondering what is inside the box, just great—she just had to ruin my fun.

"Why? I think you are very capable since your affinity is spirit, and the specific type is feline. Wouldn't that be a great help? Since you _are_ hunting a rat." I mildly mocked before flickering my eyes to Luna, who also had her hands shaking. I knew what was coming alright.

"I am not going to catch this-this—" she lost her voice before she could even whisper the last word, that's how horrify she felt.

"Well, you aren't the luckiest—but as I said you can't change what you got." I pointed out as I stared at the picture she held in a shaking hand.

A rat, this must be their lucky day (note: sarcasm).

"Look at the bright side; you won't be catching real animals." I stated, before smirking—oh yeah, what they will be catching will be worse.

"W-What do you mean?" A hesitant voice echoed, even though it was whispered so softly.

"What I mean is you will be catching elemental animals that I created. If you have a rat it will be earth element, if you have a bird it will be wind element and if a fish it will be water element." I finally told them the meaning behind Hunting Game and why the use of affinities.

Normally during hunting you use weapons such as guns, but as elemental creature guns are useless. Which means their weapon is affinity. A fight against affinities. The best way to test their powers—and the easiest way to eliminate candidates. _Such a genius plan_.

"That's impossible to catch!" someone exclaimed, but I didn't bother looking who it was.

"Well then why don't you just drop out, huh? This is to test how smart you are in formulating plans and how you put your affinity into use. But let me remind you, my elemental animals aren't like the real animals—they are much smarter since you are dealing with me the one that control them. Be thankful, if I wanted this Hunting Game could be ten times harder. Now finish pairing and come up and take a paper." I said in a warning tone.

The sun had set and they only have six hours to hunt, if we waste more time there won't even be a hunt.

After everyone had gotten their paper, I finally announced the beginning of the Game. "Your elemental prey is somewhere in the Forest of Tears, I set many of the same animal all around, which mean you have many opportunities. Oh you have five hours, and after that bring the animal back here."

They began to walk, like this was just another stroll in the park.

"Ah, before I forget. If you destroy the elemental animal you will have to catch it again since I need evidence after all." And that got their attention.

I smiled evilly.

And just like that, the hunting began.

* * *

"A Hunting Game, huh?"

I turned toward Zou who stood by the floor to ceiling window, the faint moon light gliding down his dark skin—making him almost seem majestic.

I turned back to the chessboard in front of me, and put all the candidates into position while slowly planning my game. Yes this is a game to me, the white pieces are the Chosen Ones and the black pieces are my elemental animals.

"Do you still think about _him_?" Zou's velvet and dark voice rang throughout the room, even though it was a mere whisper.

Him, I wonder who he meant. Was it Natsume he was talking about or was it…?

"Did he appear again?"

Oh…_him_...I wonder if this is one of fate's games. The irony and the tragedy. I knew I once loved him, he was my soul mate.

"He did." I admitted before moving one of my pawns. Not too long, one of the white pawn moved as well, the game had begun.

"Do you ever plan on returning to his side?" For the first time I found Zou looking defeated. He wasn't filled with laugher, but with sadness—like he knew I will run _from_ him.

"That's impossible; he is neither in Heaven nor in Hell." I reasoned as I moved another of my pawns.

If I haven't been concentrating on the game I might have seen his darken face. A face filled with despair, and pain. My words haven't reassured him, it was the opposite.

-

-

"He is here. In the Human Realm."

I must have been shocked to hear those words. I froze as I registered his words and double checked if I had heard wrong. But I haven't.

But I wasn't shocked either.

Deep down I might have known. After all _he_ is my soul mate, there's no way I wouldn't have sense him—even if is barely. Yet that still didn't stop me from dropping my knight—it made a loud clank with the marble floor.

The sound almost reminded me of my broken promise. It almost reminded me of the shattered glass I had once walked on. And finally it almost made me flinch.

Almost.

* * *

"How are we going to catch that deer?" Ruka asked calmly, though you could still tell the hint of annoyance.

They have been nearly successful, nearly being the keyword. Ruka had managed to shoot ice to immobilize the deer, yet that was enough to destroy it. Which meant they were back to square one.

Natsume had almost managed to catch the damn deer too, yet burning the head had been a bad idea. It was destroy in five seconds. Back to square one—again.

"I will bait that deer into the clearing, you form an ice cage and this time it will not disintegrate." Natsume muttered darkly. It was officially the worst hunting he had ever been. His patience was also running thin—not that he had much to spare.

"Okay." Came the blonde's response.

They both nodded, their determination burning brightly.

* * *

"That damn rat was definitely laughing!" Sumire's voice thundered with anger. While crows flew away, having heard the most screeching voice ever.

"We will never end this dumb game." Damian pointed out instead.

"But that rat is fast, and is made of earth! I can't possibly pick his smell; he completely blends with the forest." Sumire retorted back heatedly having tried catching that _same_ rat four times already.

Oh yeah, you hear it! Four freaking times, and to top it all off the same rat—and how could she tell? Oh please, that rat was unique for sure, never seen one like that.

"Let me catch this and get it over with, okay? Let go your pride, your feline spirit is of no use—just admit it." Damian ordered coldly, he might be a bully but that didn't mean he was dumb.

Damian hit one of the tree's trunks, the impact nearly shaking the ground. And just like that something fell from the tree—and there it was the same rat Sumire had been whining about.

"You should have done that from the start, making me run for nothing."

"If you will have let go your damn feline pride I will have done this sooner." He pointed out hotly, while holding the rat by its tail.

Damian had the earth affinity which means he could sense anything that is made of earth, which includes the rat as well.

"After all we can't effort to fail this test. _He_ won't be pleased."

"Whatever, jerk!"

"Slut!"

"Ass!"

* * *

"I haven't seen an elemental bird yet. Do you think there's even one?" Luna asked or more like complained. It had been a bad idea to wear high heels for this kind of thing. But who would have known? She never thought she did be wandering in the forest in the middle of the night.

"There is, I can sense it." Shea answered, before closing her eyes and focusing on her affinity.

"Really?" Luna chirped, finally after walking for an hour this is the best thing that had happened since the test had begun.

Even better if she gets to finish and go back to her dorm.

"The bird is flying toward us; I think this might be our chance to catch it." Shea responded, and not soon after indeed an elemental bird came flying toward them with the speed of an eagle.

"Get ready." Shea said before they set their plan in motion.

Capturing this bird will be an easy task.

Or so they had assumed.

* * *

"I can't believe…how…difficult it was just to create…an ice cage." Ruka said between intakes of breath. That had been a big challenge, especially since he had never really needed to use his affinity before.

Until now.

"At least we caught that deer." Natsume's had also sounded tired and more husky than before.

Why would they call it _that_ deer? Because it was the most difficult to catch—obviously—and the only one that always seem to escape at the last minute.

"We should head back, it's almost midnight."

* * *

"Wow, catching bird with air? Can that even be possible?" Luna marveled, they had indeed caught that bird—but it was a wonder how an elemental air bird could be caught by the same element.

And it also made Luna wonder, how can Shea be so strong with her affinity? It was obvious she had trained …but to be at this kind of level? It made her feel small standing beside the true princess of the Buhagiar family.

"Is nothing, I think my sister is far stronger. She had also read this deep into the Hunting Game." Shea's words were soft almost hard to hear, like if she spoke any louder she will wake up from a dream.

"Huh?"

"This Hunting Game is not how you manage to kill, but how you manage to capture _without_ killing. Once an elemental animal is destroyed you go back to step one. Meaning this is about how well you can control your affinity or how you lay out your tactics."

Luna nodded, slowly taking in the information. After all if she hasn't distracted that bird with her water affinity, right now they did be to step one as Shea had said. There's more to it than what meets the eye.

Is this the meaning behind the Game?

"Let's go, midnight is approaching." Shea pointed out, slowly walking back to the Glass House where surely Mikan will be waiting.

By her side were Luna and the sphere of air, inside containing the bird.

* * *

"So six out of fifteen pass, that's better than I had expected." I said, I had hoped there did be less—that way I could find out who the traitor was.

But I had a small idea who it could be, especially since my elemental animals served as my ears and eyes.

I stared at the cages, and then back at the Chosen Ones. They looked tired, and probably won't hold any longer.

"You may release your elemental animal." I finally said. Watching as the cages disappeared, and their faces slowly turn into one of relief.

I swiftly moved my right hand, a small sign, but enough for my elemental animals to wither to the ground.

"Well then, you may return to your dorm." I stated, dismissing them before making my way back to the Glass House.

I sat down on one of the white couches facing the beautiful scenery. Michi jumped toward the couch and made himself comfortable as well. Zou on the other hand stood by the window once again.

Now that the moon had rose, dominating the sky—he looked even more mystical. Yet to me he appeared to be a cursed angel instead of the demon he is.

"Why are you still here?" I called out, knowing that one of the candidates had still remained in the room.

Even so, that candidate stayed silent. I turned and gaze from my shoulder.

If Zou was the cursed angel, then will that mean you are the blessed angel?

Natsume.

"I know that your guardian isn't what he appears, he is the demon." His voice sounded so sure and how he had said it only reminded me; he was the vampire prince I had always known.

"Is that all?" I asked coldly, even though my heart was racing nothing had betrayed my panic.

Silence filled the room. The Glass House was only lit by the full moon, yet I could see the burning gaze of Natsume. But he was no longer gazing at me; instead he was glaring at Zou.

The Demon that had taken my heart looked indifferent. He slowly turned to meet Natsume's crimson orbs, his appearance changing back to his demon form. Once his back faced the window, what stood there was a dark skinned, bloody red irises and smooth silver haired demon.

He carried himself with power and grace, and that swift change had only increased his existence in the room. At first glance he could only be view as a demigod. Although if you stared longer he was far more than that, he wasn't half human. Even though his appearance was similar to a human, you couldn't mistake those eyes. Those slit pupils, the heat burning in the room and the malignant radiating from him could never be mistaken.

"I came here for a reason." Natsume finally said, seemly normal even though he saw Zou changed into his true form.

He let his words settle down, while his blazing eyes studied the demon in front of him. He haven't been wrong, the self proclaimed guardian was none other than the demon that had taken Mikan's heart. The heart that had once belonged to him.

-

-

"I want to make an Oath to you."

-

_To be continued…_

* * *

So a cliffhanger, lol, I'm sure you are all like 'what!?' but don't worry I will update soon—that is if I can finish all my homework. My teachers gave me so much work for the break, and I haven't expected that. They usually don't give this much work for a break, but they did. And so I'm rather full with my hands. Did I tell you I specially hate my Global History teacher? Maybe I didn't, but let me tell you—since the whole year I haven't learned a single thing from her…the worse teacher I have ever met. I'm almost afraid I will fail the regents…

Anyway, you know the usual—

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	8. Your Heart Belongs with Me

****

Fated Light

**Character information**

**Jay:** A Strogoi that is under the Khodorkovsky family is more like a Group or a Mafia than a family with blood relatives. He participated in the War between Moroi and Ex Strogoi. He is pale and has the rusty crimson eyes like all the Strogois. His hair is white (probably dyed) with red at the ends.

**Kirill Khodorkovsky:** Is the leader of the Khodorkovsky's Strogoi. He is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

**Fang Li-Ren:** A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

**Zahel: **A Demon Contractor just like Zou. His description will be given in this chapter--and I tell he is one god of sexiness~

**Unknown Character: **There's no name for this character (for now), although you may know he is male, and was once Mikan's soulmate. He is the one that had made an Oath with Zahel--his wish and price is still unknown...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Your Heart Belongs with Me**

I knew my ears weren't playing tricks on me, but even so—w-what the _hell _did Natsume mean?!

An Oath to Zou? Why? Does he even know what he's saying? Oh god…why is it that everyone is so unpredictable? Why is it—

A dark laugher sounded throughout the room; it was rich and melodic yet mocking. The echoes bounced back, like it wasn't Zou the only one laughing, but the devils as well.

Natsume stood with confidence, with unnatural stillness as he glared at my self-proclaimed guardian. His muscles were tense, like a predator waiting to attack.

This couldn't be good.

"An Oath to me…well then tell me what you wish for?" Zou replied with mild curiosity, his bloody red irises glowing with humor. But something dark lay in those dangerous eyes, and I knew when I saw trouble and destruction from Zou.

Silence lingers in the air as we waited for the raven haired candidate to response.

Seconds passed, and slowly a full minute was completed yet no such a response from the vampire prince ever came.

Until finally his husky voice broke through, shocking Zou and I to another level. This time my ears must had gone wrong—I think I will be needing a doctor checkup.

"I want you to return Mikan's heart."

Surely he knows what the payment would be won't he? In order for me to have my heart back means for his to be taken...and if Zou chose to take his heart_ literally_—he will die.

Zou walks forward, with such a grace that it almost appears he is walking on air. He comes to a stop in from of Natsume, his face schooled into an unreadable mask. I was anxious at what Zou would say, so much that my heart had started beating painfully and sweat was gathering on my hands.

_Please say no…_

* * *

"I see you had passed the Hunting test successfully." A velvet yet mysterious voice spoke, making those who heard shiver. Said figure sat on a velvet chair by a fireplace, his eyes a piercing steel blue.

His presence could not be ignored, and neither could his appearance be forgotten. To sum it up; all eyes were on him.

"Y-yes." Sumire stuttered, her green eyes reflecting her fear as her trembling hands were hidden behind her back.

"Yes." Damian responded at the same time, his voice steady yet his eyes had also shown his fears as well.

The figure that stood in front of them was the appearance of an angel personified. Long golden locks cascaded down to the waist, framing those enchanting yet soul piercing eyes. He carried himself with pride and elegance, his shoulders squared straight, with his thin nose held up high with arrogance.

His cheekbones were high, with blue markings tattooed to his tan skin. A mark blessed by the Gods. He wore a white robe that appeared to be from another world, never seen before. It showed part of his lean yet strong chest, more of the blue markings were peaking from the robe.

A silky cloth was tied around his waist to somehow hold the robe in place. The end of the robe stopped by his ankle—his feet bare—and more blue makings could be seen wrapped around the slender legs. His sleeves were wide and long barely showing any fingers.

He was a beautiful creature from another world, because such a stunning being cannot exist. He almost appeared to be sculptured by the God himself—and maybe he was.

"Well then get prepare, the following test will not get any easier—and I need you to be unsuspecting or my plan will not work." His words held a warning that needn't be told, and his eyes had a dangerous glint that foretold their deaths.

Could such a figure really be an angel?

An angel of iced heart, with jewels for eyes, and smooth glass for skin.

Maybe, this wasn't an angel at all—because all this beautiful creature could ever be is a Demon Contractor, one that bestows wishes by certain prices.

"Yes Master Zahel." They both said at the same time before excusing themselves.

An empty quietness engulfed the dark room, only the fireplace brought any light. The flicker of light and the wood cracking under the fire was heard, and in a split second a shadow among shadows moved.

"Soon I will get my revenge, right Zahel?" The figure that had lingered in the darkest place in the room, had finally stepped up.

"Of course, it was part of the _Oath_ after all."

* * *

"Your Oath will not be granted."

I don't know how long I had been holding my breath, but after hearing Zou's minute late response—I finally let go of the air I had been holding in my lungs out.

Feeling relief that nothing bad will happen to Natsume, yet worried to why Natsume will want to make such a dangerous Oath.

"Why not?" Natsume asked nonchalantly, yet you could hear the anger and shock like a hot pink sign hanging from his neck.

"Because I will never give this heart away, no matter what you can offer…" Was Zou's answer before he moved to stand beside me.

He held my hand up and pressed my knuckles against his smooth lips. His eyes always gazing at Natsume—with such intensity—telling him _"She is mine."_

Time passed with both of them glaring at each other, fire against crimson.

Finally I couldn't stand their childish behavior, and spoke for the first time since Natsume's wish was declared.

"You should return to your dorm and rest, the coming test will not be as easy as this one and you will be needing all the energy you can get."

His narrowed eyes moved toward mine, and for a split second I saw them soften. Yet it disappeared, and was replaced by a scowl.

He grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets and then shooting a glare at Zou before moving his way toward the exit.

He stood by the exit—his back to me—and before he left he turned his head slightly, I watched as his lips moved.

And then…

He was gone.

A strong wind passed by me, caressing my skin gently, stroking my hair and the words that Natsume had said were whispered into my ear—almost like he was right beside me.

--

"I will find a way, no matter what—your heart will be mine and _only_ mine."

_To be continued_

* * *

Sorry it was such a short chapter—I have been busy lately—but I will try and make it up to you in the next chapter. Promise! You will get to see more of Zahel and the other Unknown character. After all the dark and dangerous part is coming…dun dun dun!!!

I wonder what kind of test Mikan will come up with next time XP. Oh well, see you in the next chapter!

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	9. It's Only Fair

**Fated Light**

Sorry I took so long, I was getting lazy…and also because it's the end of school year. It's during that time that students gets extremely busy, and test are jumping at them almost everyday. I also promised to write a longer chapter this time so here it is!

If you are a reader that hasn't read **Fallen Darkness**, I encourage you to read _**chapter 5 and 6**_ before you read this chapter or you will be** lost**! I have warned you.

By the way, don't forget to review XP

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: It's Only Fair

A dream.

I stood in a world of white—of nothing—and beyond. When was the last time I have been here?

I don't remember anymore.

But this time, there was no angel intertwined with human bones, and there was no demon to greet me on the other side of the wall. It was just me, standing in the middle of nowhere. Everything blinded my sight, the cold rays of light making me flinch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikan Sakura Buhagiar." A voice so velvet and silky, yet mysterious and deep sounded throughout the white space.

I slowly turn, and the sight that meets me is one of the most unexpected.

_Just like my meeting with Zou._

The otherworldly figure that stood in front of me had glowing steel blue irises, soft and full lips, and long golden hair. His cheekbones were high, a long and slender nose stood in a face that was every bit a monarch. He wore clothing that was much similar to those I have seen Zou wear, except his were of light colors.

Marks that seemly appeared to be tattoos covered parts of his body. As far as appearance go, this male was the exact opposite of Zou. Yet the way this unknown figure carried himself, was alike to the demon. He radiated with power and confidence, so strong it sent shivers down my spine. Then I noticed the slightly pointy ears, and those slit pupils—

"Who are you?" I managed to ask, even though it was barely a whisper and nothing more.

"I'm Zahel." He murmured into my ear. The figure that had once stood in front of me—feets away—was now behind me. So close I could feel his cold breath down my neck.

I held back a gasp, feeling myself tense. Can you die inside your own dream?

I don't know about that…but you can get hurt for sure.

"…I'm a _Demon Contractor_."

Demon…Contractor…? Does he mean he's like Zou?

_A demon that grant wishes by certain prices._

Why is he in my dream?

Knowing from past experience, some question don't have to be asked, for demons can read most minds at ease. And just to prove it,

"I have come to tell you a message, from my client."

The demon gracefully shifted from behind me, to stand inches in front of me.

"It had been too long, but is not too late to exact my revenge. Until I see you fall—to the torture you put me in—where neither Hell nor Heaven will accept you. You will be plunge into the world of Darkness like I had."

Right then, I knew who it was—my once soul mate, who I had sold unknowingly to Zou for a wish. For a wish that I had forever regretted.

And I guess I accept this punishment, is only fair.

"Be prepared Mikan the Angel of Darkness…" The demon's voice droned, and even though this dream was filled with nothing but space and more space.

It still managed to echoed, and it still managed to leave the bitterest feelings inside me like never before. It tore my soul away, leaving pieces to linger inside my heart.

_You deserve this…_

* * *

I struggled for air, like I had been drowning just a moment ago. My chest felt heavy, and my breaths forced. I ran my palm across my face, wiping off those sweats that manage to roll down my cheeks. Or was it tears?

My whole body trembled, but not from cold, but from fear. Those words promised a never ending torment and pain—that's what darkness was. An embodiment of fear, hatred, pain and horror.

So you have finally come…

Aliet.

* * *

"I had a dream." I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

Zou, my once Demon Contractor stared at me with unreadable eyes. We were inside the glass house, waiting for the Chosen Ones to come and take the test.

And probably the last one.

"What did you see?" Zou asked, walking toward me. I sat in one of those white leather chairs, facing the floor to ceiling windows. Today the moon appeared almost red like fresh blood, dominating the starless sky.

It wasn't what, but _who_ I had seen in that corrupted dream.

"A demon by the name of Zahel." I answered, barely above a whisper.

Zou shook at the name, but I couldn't tell if it was anger or fear. His eyes appeared to glow darker, and those slit pupils running in vertical line seem to grow thinner.

"What did he say?" His voice was void of any emotion, so blank and clear like glass. Yet his aura screamed death.

"That his client wishes for my fall, for my soul to end in darkness." I murmured, feeling tired for at last all the troubles and misfortune had caught up with me.

"I see…" Zou kneeled before me, his gaze soften, reflecting sadness that I had never seen in his eyes before. At that moment he appeared fragile, breakable.

But he was nothing like fragile—he was strong, confident, and almost arrogant in a way.

He was _my_ demon.

When I first met him, I haven't known his name and all I could call him was 'my demon'. Although at the end, he told me he was never mine, but just Zou. And I was just his client, until I paid my price. My heart.

But now, I could call him mine, because he had my heart and I had his.

Yet, Zou couldn't reassure me or even protect me. No, not when we were dealing with another Demon Contractor. A wish that was granted by demons cannot be avoided.

Not even by other demons. Not even Zou who was the strongest among them.

My death was evident.

* * *

"This test will probably be the last one. So be prepared." I announced solemnly, making sure they knew the gravity of my words.

"File in a horizontal line, as I call your name step up and touch the water." I ordered, as I watched the Chosen Ones stand together as I had commanded.

I first called Sumire Shoda; I wanted to test her first. If I wasn't wrong, she and Damian were my first suspects.

She stepped up to the fountain, and slowly put the tips of her fingers into the water. I studied her features for any changes, and immediately I see her freeze. Then followed by her pupils, they grew bigger and slowly ate away the irises. Changes I had expected, but what followed after made everyone gasp.

She stopped breathing.

I wondered what kind of nightmares she was seeing, but most of all what could I get out of her memories. Using my ability of darkness I could bring about fear and pain—yet I myself could never really control darkness.

For it had its will, and its own thoughts. Therefore it was like taming a lion, a level that can never be achieved. Lions, when encountering danger or hunger will attack no matter how trained it was. So is darkness.

Images flashed in my mind, and I assured myself it wasn't mine. But one thing _did_ get my attention, a golden haired figure much like in my dream.

I heard someone exclaim, waking me from the flashbacks.

"She's gonna die, do something!" Damian yelled, but I raised my hand stopping him successfully from nearing Sumire. I haven't seen half of her memories yet…and this could very well be my key.

This test had a plus plus, or hitting two birds with one stone. I could see memories and draw conclusion to whether they were traitors or not. Not only that, darkness will be able to show them pain without killing them, and if one of the candidates can successfully come back stable will be the next King or Queen.

Stable meaning unaffected, or to overcome their fears.

'_It's impossible to completely overcome fears, Mikan. Only _you_ can—the Angel of Darkness, who holds a part of me.' _

A whisper resonance in my mind, it was soft but full of knowledge that can beat any Elder. Right then I knew who had spoken to me: Darkness.

Long time ago, when I was sent to the Guardian Academy, I had for the first time met Darkness. The last time I had spoken to it, had been during my quest to bring back my sister Shea from the influence of Darkness. Finally it had once again spoken to me.

'Only I can?' what does it mean? I thought all my memories had come back…or is it?

I kept watching, studying Sumire's features keenly. Then, with my raised hand I started counting from five to one.

Five…

The pinkie of my left hand came down to meet my palm.

…four…

My ring finger came next.

…three…

Then was the middle finger to close against my palm.

..two…

The following digit was the index finger.

…one.

The last finger the thump came, completing the fist.

And then Sumire's pupil became small, almost unseen. She shook, from head to toe. Then as fast as lightning she snatched her fingers out of the water and gasped for air. Tears slip from her eyes, and rolled one by one from her cheeks to meet the ground.

Her face was drained of color, and her feet were no longer strong enough to hold her weight. She fell to her knees, oblivious to her surroundings. I stopped anyone from nearing her, until finally she was able to collect herself.

But even then tears kept falling. Her gaze was as clear as glass, but she managed to glare at me. Her vision was probably clouded through tears, and even with the bloodshot eyes she still stood up and stared me with a heated gaze.

She walked toward me, her feet clumsy and limping.

"Wha-at did-did you do?" She yelled, one finger raised and pointed toward me.

"Wh-aat wa-as th-at?" Even as her voice shook she still stood there throwing me a nasty look. And I couldn't blame her, what she saw would probably haunt her forever.

And Darkness's words rang true; no one can overcome fears completely. I'm the only one that could…but is just me.

"Nightmares, pain, fear, you name them. This is the test I had set for you Chosen Ones, if you can overcome what you see you will pass." I answered in an indifferent voice, but the inside of me was twisting—this was the worst way, and the scariest.

What I'm doing is no different from what the Guardian Academy had done.

_But this is the only way…_

"Is t-that al-l yo-u go-ot to say?" She moved fast, even though she should have been at her weakest state. She still managed to swing her arm and use all her strength to connect her palm with my cheek.

I could have stopped her; I could have just used my affinity to stop it. I didn't even have to blink at the attack. But I let her slap me—_this is only fair_.

I felt a stinging feeling crawl from my cheek, it hurt but I didn't flinch. Redness covered half of my face but I let it be.

"You may leave." I said, moving my hand toward the exit of the garden.

She glared one more time before slowly moving her way to the exit I had pointed.

My self-proclaimed guardian, or in other words Zou looked unhappy as he stared at my slowly swelling cheek. He knew I could have stopped that slap, so he didn't move from his position.

But he hasn't known I did let her hit me.

"Damian Harter it's your turn." I said as my eyes met his. He looked me with hatred, clearly shown that he haven't liked what I had done to Sumire. I haven't either.

"I'm leaving." He snarled, his eyes turning hard and cold.

"Then Luna Koizumi of Rozhdestvensky, please step up."

I watched as Damian left the garden. I already had what I wanted; now all I needed is to bring the traitor out.

"I'm not going through it." Luna stated, crossing her arms to her chest.

"I will." Shea stepped up to the fountain, and put her hand into the water with no hesitation at all.

Luna's eyes widen, and before she could even think of nearing Shea—I stood before her.

"What are you doing? She's your sister!" Luna shrieked, her face going pale as she watched Shea freeze.

"She is, and she's your friend—yet this test is still on motion, you cannot stop it." I reasoned, as I too watched the events unfold before my eyes.

I didn't have to count down, like I did with Sumire. One that can pull his or her self from the nightmares are the ones that had defeated or put their fears at bay.

'_Never overcome fears.'_

Shea's pupils grew big, but it slowly went back to its original size. She unfreeze and took a deep breath, before turning back to meet our gaze with a triumph smile.

"I now declare Shealynette Buhagiar as the Queen of the Vampire Society." I declared, barely hiding my pride for her.

"So who is next?" I turned back to the two male candidates left.

Will it be Ruka or will it be Natsume?

"Me." A confident and much arrogant voice sounded. My gaze drifted to the one that had said it…

And who else could it be—

None other than Ruka Nogi of Tzushenskia.

I stared, rather confusedly at the handsome blonde as he put his fingers into the water. What happen to Natsume? I moved my gaze back to the raven haired male, finding him staring back at me.

What are you thinking?

Ruka stood with such stillness it looked unnatural, and his eyes seems to widen with shock.

This time I couldn't hold the gasp and the tears and shock that came next.

_Ruka? _

His hair grew long, and those vampire marks that are given to the most gifted started glowing bright blue.

Flashback of my past started to rush into my mind. My vampire marks covered practically my entire upper body, from chest to back. When I was first given the Seal by Zou it had glowed bright red like blood…

Ruka had a different type of vampire marks that covered from chest to back, and even his legs.

Words that had been long forgotten came back:

_"What are you going to do?" my demon asked, staring at the window lazily._

_"What?" I said calmly once I was done. My next class would be soon._

_"He is from a strong family, and his affinity seems strong. Ignoring him would do you no good." I met with his piercing red eyes; he was serious._

_"How do you know his family is strong? And why should I care? I might protect Morois if they are in danger, but he isn't so there's noth—"_

_He spoke, interrupting me, "His family had once made oaths to me just to get to be where they are now. He is strong because his ancestors had paid a price. He can do what he want if he wants to, and you might suffer. Though I doubt it." He chuckled again, carefree and enjoying the warmth by the heaters._

_"So his family too, huh," I thought quietly, enjoying the warmth as much as he did._

_"A lot of vampires had made oaths to me"; but his voice didn't sound happy. Just mocking and cocky._

What stood before me was not Ruka…

But Zahel.

"So I have come to finish my client's wish." His voice was deeper than Ruka's maybe a slightly older version, but there was no though there were similarities.

How could I not have seen this?

Then a shadow moved and what appeared beside Ruka—or Zahel was Aliet.

Aliet still had the same form as he did when I first met him. Handsome and gentle features, but those beautiful green eyes had turned into piercing silver. His hair was bronze and wavy, just a little longer and tied into a low pony tail.

And instead of a smile to decorate his face was a firm line drawn into a scowl.

Hatred burned thick in the air that surrounded him, and his body was barely substantial. A soul that does not belong in the Realm of Humans. All this to see me fall, did I really caused you such a pain?

I turned my eyes to Zou, he didn't look shock—no in fact he looked like he had always known.

"You knew?" I said weakly, more like a statement than a question.

Not only did he know about Aliet, but about Ruka as well? Why is Ruka even a Demon Contractor? How is Aliet even here? Soul or not. Did you lie to me?

I felt betrayed.

"It's his price," Zou answered, meeting my gaze. "His ancestors had made Oaths not just to me but _another_ demon, and the last Oath was made by Ruka's grandfather—to become King. The price was a Host, a body that will do the demon's errands. That's Ruka. Once a Demon Contractor will always be one, and a way to _not_ to be is to find a Host."

I turned my gaze to Natsume, but he looked normal…why? I moved my gaze to the others, they appeared just as shocked as I am, so why?

I returned my eyes to Aliet, ignoring Zahel's presence. It just couldn't be true…why Ruka? The one I had teased from the first time I met him.

"What was your price Aliet?" My voice shook the slightest bit; I just couldn't keep it in control. Not with all this revelations.

"My soul." The voice was as sharp as a razor, and so cold it gave me frostbites.

I sighed, feeling defeated. At least I had found the traitor and it was still hard to admit.

Ruka Nogi of Tzushenskia was the traitor. Shea is the Queen, and since Natsume is the last candidate, he will probably be King. What else could turn this day darker than what already is?

Oh right, me falling into a world with no light.

"Goodnight Mikan Sakura Buhagiar." The words were like an enchantment.

A hole darker than black appeared under my feet, and inside that hole I heard voices filled with pain.

I gazed for a final time at Zou, I couldn't read his face but I wondered what he thought. Only his eyes gave me hints; those blazing eyes that appeared to be lit, was no longer burning with passion. Instead there was a dull color in them.

I felt myself being hug by black smoke, dragging me down the hole and out of reality.

I swiftly moved my body, my brown hair seemly being blown by a soft wind. My eyes connected with Natsume's crimson orbs.

But he looked aloof, with his usual mask back on—shutting me from his emotions.

My heart squeezed in pain, thumping hard against my chest.

_A part of my heart will always be by your side, you know? _

There was no need to make an Oath; I just hope you understood…it was always you.

Just before I was completely swallowed by the black smoke, I met Zahel's steel blue irises. I couldn't be ignorant; he was still Ruka and someone that will always be glued to my life.

"Come back Ruka…" I moved my lips, but no words came. It was just a silent wish, which went unheard by anybody and nobody.

Full soft lips moved to form words, words that made no sound. The otherworldly figure that stood in front of me was no longer Zahel—but Ruka.

"…_I-I love you—"_

I read them with widen eyes, and couldn't blink as the smoke engulfed me in darkness.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Just so you know this is **not** the end. Yep, is just the beginning. I know my stories are always so unexpected, and I think so too. If you are confused, please ask question—I encourage you to.

Also another way to answer your questions is to read **Fallen Darkness:**

**Chapter 5: An Oath to a Demon **

_and _

**Chapter 6: Transfer Student and Mr. Arrogant**

That should refresh your memory if you read FD or help you get the story. Also I'm sorry is so twisted, and you will find some of your answers in the next chapter—

Like why Natsume looked like he didn't care, and Ruka's confession and why he's a Demon Contractor. Mikan isn't dead, don't jump ahead. Why will I kill the protagonist when the story hasn't even ended yet? So just wait, the major part is coming!

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	10. Bounded by Oaths

**Fated Light**

I am starting to write a new story (yeah, is not such a good idea when my hands are already so full with other stories) and to tell you the truth is the first time that I am writing Mikan as a b*tch. Hopefully once I get deeper into the story things will change for the better.

So, if you enjoy my stories, try reading **A Life of Lies!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Bounded by Oaths**

**-Ruka's POV**-

I open my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays upon me. I stared at the ceiling for a long time. Wondering why I was still alive…

When my heart was aching in pain, like a dark hole was sucking everything away.

And only leaving painful memories.

I haven't slept at all, not since I had laid on my California king size bed. The velvet sheets covering half of my naked body, felt smooth and cold; like I was never here.

I ran my hand through my silky golden locks. Nothing felt right without_ her_.

I released a frustrated sigh, before returning my hand to my side.

"Mikan…" I whispered softly, bringing back memories of her. I could still remember her words clearly, and the different tones she used.

_"Where is the attitude, __princess__?"_ I had taunted her at the beginning of the guardian exams, and had regretted it gravely.

_"There's no atti—"_Mikan had responded quickly, but not soon enough.

_"I will only welcome you when your attitude returns,"_ I told her, my lips pulled back into a smirk.

_"My__ prince__ you are so rotten, this week we will have to fix it."_ Finally, she had stopped being aloof and instead her eyes grew with amusement. That's probably how her teasing had began, and oh how much I had suffered later on…

_"That includes those flat muscles,"_ She continued, her fingers traveling up from my stomach, chest, and soon caressing my lips in soft touches.

_"And your ill-mannered behavior."_ Her face was close, so much that we were breathing the same air.

_"I'm not kissing you,"_ Almost like she had read my mind, she whispered into my ear. I froze, unable to think of a comeback.

Her voice had a tint of humor, as she said, _"You wanted attitude, no? __Ruka-pyon__." _That's how she began to call me by that absurd nickname, and I wondered where she had come up with such.

How I wished I could turn back time, to just be there enjoying my time with her. She was the only one that had made me crave for love, and bring parts of me I never knew of—like my childish behavior when I'm with her.

But what really made my skin crawl, was her last words.

"_Come back Ruka…" _

Even when everything in me was dead and cold, those words still manage to bring life back in me.

And nothing could stop those tears from gliding down, and meeting those smooth sheets underneath me. More tears appeared, and I blamed myself for sending her to a world of darkness.

I couldn't stop it, not even if I'm the one that granted the wish so. But I could have rejected Aliet's wish, yet it was too late.

I couldn't control my other haft—I haven't even known there was one, until nightmares began flashing.

It was too late.

She was_ gone_.

**-Mikan's POV-**

Darkness was a world of black, an infinite space that defied gravity and time. Or so I realized once I woke, and I wondered if all this was a dream. Except this one is filled with black, instead of glaring rays of white.

Is this how I'm going to spend my life? Sitting here, and thinking of nothing?

"I'm scared; I never wanted to die…"

"Everyone hates me, I was cheated, and I hate myself."

"Why did I have to be here! I did the right thing; they all deserve to die!"

"I love the color red, and the fresh warm one is the best to paint the world."

I froze as all these voices rang, surrounding me in their sadness and hatred. My ears buzzed, as electric currents circulated around my body, bringing a skull splitting pain. I screamed as the pain overtook me, feeling hot liquid on my skin—burning me alive.

My head ached, thumping with pain as more voices spoke at once. They all screamed over each other.

"Stop!" I bellowed, in a voice I never knew I had in me. It was commanding and piercing, that single word held so much power. Was it even possible?

I didn't register the dead silence that came after, instead I felt locked in a small cage barely breathing properly. The pain strangled my voice, chaining me in a tight grip.

"Calm your heart." A soft voice was muttered into my ear. I should have been worried and scare that someone was so close to me. Yet my mind was clouded, my brain unable to function through the haze.

The voice was soothing, like fresh air for someone who had been drowning. I took it in greedily, calming my heart as the iron grip the pain had been holding released slowly. Leaving me exhausted in its wake.

I turned around, to see who it was—but no one was there, just a black smoke.

"Do you not like this form?" That soothing voice spoke again.

And this time I couldn't be wrong, it came from the black smoke.

"Who are you?" My voice wavered as I spoke my question, but I didn't care. I had eternity here.

"I'm Darkness." The smoke replied.

At that moment everything came crashing.

* * *

"Why did you call me?" Natsume asked, his posture relax and calm.

His piercing crimson eyes were watchful, as he stared at Zou. It was anything but suspicious, why would this demon call him out? Didn't he see that he was busy figuring how to get Mikan back?

"You can't bring her back." Zou's deep and velvet voice said knowingly.

The moment Mikan was engulfed into darkness; everything was once again black and white for the demon. There was no humor in his voice, and no sparks in those bloody red eyes. Just an emotionless demon all Hell had once feared.

"How do you know I can't?" Natsume challenged, walking across the room to the desk that stood beside shelves filled with leather bound books.

"Because darkness is a place for tainted souls that could never be accepted in anywhere else. It is a place where no one can enter or leave. Nothing will bring her back." Zou explained, with finality to his words.

Yet, it didn't discourage Natsume it just made him burn with more assurance.

"She will come back, she always does." Natsume retorted heatedly, as he slammed his palms on the wooden desk.

"On her own will, she might." Zou muttered, his eyes blazing with fire once again like he had finally put all the pieces together.

"What do you mean?" Natsume turned his gaze, staring intently at Zou.

"She's the Angel of Darkness." Zou replied like it was such an obvious answer.

"What does that even have to do?" Natsume asked, before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I will like to know as well." A voice void of emotion spoke up, announcing its presence.

Eyes turned toward the door, where the voice had sounded.

A blonde haired male by the name of Ruka, stood before their eyes. The sound of the door closing, snapped Natsume out of his shock.

"Well then, let's begin from the start."

* * *

Or so I thought—nothing came crashing, in fact it was my mind working overboard.

"Should I take form of a woman, man, or child?" The black smoke asked beside me. I really didn't know, Darkness was like a mist surrounding me and it made it all the more dangerous.

"A child." I said silently, wishing that if Darkness took a more innocent form it might be harmless. Or so I hope.

The smoke gathered in one place, and not soon after, it slowly disappeared. What stood before me was a boy about the age of six. The voice was also childish and pure, "Better?"

Darkness had silky black hair—longer than most boys—with bands that seemly cover his left eye. His eyes were a pool of black, blending perfectly with the pupils. Although his skin was the total contrast of his eyes and hair, it was smooth and soft yet too pale to be healthy.

Darkness wore black jeans, and a black hoodie, accompanied by black sneakers. Colors that was too gloomy for children. He did be eye catching walking in the world of humans, not just clothing and appearance wise, but the air around him. With a face of a child, yet more adult-like than a working adult. Odd.

"I guess…" I said doubtfully, laying down on what could have been a floor—but instead I flowed. It indeed defied gravity.

The boy sat cross legged, as he flowed beside me. Until, he finally brought up something unexpected.

"Do you want to go back to the human world?"

I thought about my unfinished task, before answering:

"I do, there's some unfinished business I still need to do."

A wall of silence began to build up between us, so thick it was barely breathable. I wondered what had got Darkness all quiet. I shifted my gaze to my right, to see what the boy was up to just to see he wasn't there.

"Then choose," His voice echoed, and then I realized he was right in front of me, mirroring me as he flowed.

"Choose?" I questioned quizzically.

"Darkness or Light?"

"Why do I have to choose? Didn't I choose Darkness already?"

"You never decided, but you had the choice."

_Never decided…?_

"Darkness and Light are both keys that will lead you to the human world, but there are consequences to which you choose."

_Consequences…?_

"Darkness will give you access to this world and the human one, it will also strengthen your powers. Light will guide you out of this world, for then you will no longer be tainted. As you obtain the affinity of Light you lose Darkness, and you will easily be turned into an Ex without my protection. You will once again be the Angel of Light, and enable you to return to Heaven."

_Angel of Darkness or Angel of Light?_

* * *

"So you are saying all we can do is to wait?" Natsume asked, if it was in his reach he would had jumped into darkness long time ago.

"You know the answer." Zou replied pointedly.

"Then why don't we look for the traitor?" Ruka's voice broke into the heavy air between Zou and Natsume.

"We already have Natsume and Shea as King and Queen. All we need to do is find the traitor." Ruka continued, distracting whatever fight that might had come about.

"Do you have a reason to why you aren't the traitor?" Zou remarked instead, causing a death glare to be shot at him by Natsume.

"I'm not the traitor; I'm just cursed to be a Host for life. I'm doing my job like you do." Ruka's voice was dripping with dark humor, while his fist was shut tightly.

"I admit I never thought you were the traitor, but I needed confirmation." The demon said easily, with a smirk decorating his handsome face.

"We should look through all the noble vampire families' files. After all, Mikan said the traitor was in one of the thirteen royal families." Natsume pointed out, sitting on a velvet chair. His presence and posture appearing to be a monarch, he will soon become.

"Natsume is right," Ruka nodded, heading toward the shelves containing folders after folders.

"Then I will be taking my leave." Zou's voice resounded, but the demon was already gone—not even leaving evidence that he had ever been there.

"Don't let him crawl into your skin, Ruka." Natsume said monotonously, but it was his way in assuring his friend.

"Don't worry, I won't let him." Ruka replied, his answer having a double meaning.

_Next time, I will get to Mikan first._

* * *

"So you had decided." Darkness stated, shifting from the appearance of a child to smoke.

"Yes." I smiled, holding tight to my determination.

"Then your quest shall begin,"

I walked away from the smoke, heading to nowhere in particular. In the world of Darkness, everything was black, but I could still see my hands and feet. That is until I made my final choice.

Now that I am blinded and withheld from my sight, all I could depend on were my feet.

"Then go find the Light within your heart, and it will guide you to the human world." Darkness whispered a final message.

I had chosen Light, wondering why my instinct will lean toward that choice. But finding Light wasn't an easy feat, on the contrary. If I had chosen Darkness I will be back in the human world, but to find Light is like finding one self in their own heart.

I have to wash away the blacks and grays in my soul, before I could reach Light.

Yet that's easier said than done.

* * *

"Hold on! Do you _even_ think this is going to work?" Tsubasa exclaimed incredulously. When Natsume and Ruka called all the Committee members for a meeting, Tsubasa had thought it will be for a Moroi and Strogoi event.

How very wrong he was; he wasn't even close to the bull's-eye. In fact he was pointing his gun to the wall, and not to his target.

"I agree with Tsubasa." Li-Ren spoke up. Tsubasa turned his eyes to his friend he knew will always have his back.

"That's our only choice in finding the traitor." Ruka replied, his eyes an unusual steel blue.

"Well, then why not try it out?" Jay said calmly.

"Our time limit will be three days, before the King and Queen Ceremony." Hotaru pointed out, her expression a never changing mask.

"Let's get started then." Natsume declared. All ready the members of the Committee broke into a group of four, dividing the Committee in haft.

Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru in group one, while Tsubasa, Li-Ren, Jay, and Raiden in group two.

"I still think this is a bad idea…" Tsubasa muttered under his breath. Li-Ren nudged Tsubasa for warning, but it was too late.

"I can't believe we are gonna stalk the royal vamp—" Tsubasa continued, eyebrows furrowed before shooting Li-Ren a quizzical look. Li-Ren shook his head instead, rubbing his temple.

"I helped come up with the idea; you got a problem with that?" Hotaru asked coldly, the tips of her gun set against the back of Tsubasa's head.

"N-no!" Came the hurried reply.

"I thought so." Hotaru pulled the trigger, and at a great speed came a boxing glove out. Knocking Tsubasa was an easy feat, once he wakes there will be a headache welcoming him with open arms.

Raiden just whistled_ 'What you expect from the master of blackmailing.' _

"Right now the ones that are the most suspicious are: Lord Jackson Deneuve, Lady Una Theodoric, and Lord Hubert Gertrude. They had been spotted in Diarfa House, or in other words the House of the Afraid. Is obvious that it is a hint, since Exs are beings created through fear. Not only are they sighted in Diarfa House, but also known for trafficking drugs. And drugs are some of the things that trigger Exs transformation." Natsume informed, as he passed down information of their suspects.

"Now that you know, let's start."

* * *

"If Mikan chooses Light she will die…and even if she does come back, she will no longer belong to me." Zou whispered, gazing at the Forest of Tears. In the Glass House, everything was cold and quiet. The moonlight spilled into the room, creating an eerie moment.

"Because Demons and Angels are never meant to be together." His words drifted into the night air, before glancing at Michi.

"Are you going to return to Hell?" He asked the Siberian Husky, it must look like Zou had lost his mind—that is, if the dog was from the human world.

"Not without her." A deep and dark voice replied, the size of the dog tripled into the size of a lion. The black fur turned pale, matching the white fur. The only thing that remained was the blue and silver eyes.

"You put a lot of faith in her." Zou stated, not really waiting for a reply.

"Because is her we are talking about." Michi answered, knowing it haven't been a question but answered anyway.

"The Angel of Light will return, to chain me once again in the Prison of Flames." Zou said, engraving the truth onto his very mind and heart.

He had been the strongest Demon in Hell; no one defied him—not even the Gods. He owned the throne, blooding his hands to obtain it. In Hell, to be King is easy, destroy anyone one who dared or challenged the throne. There wasn't a royal bloodline where titles are handed, that just wasn't a tradition, and never will be. You have to fight to be King.

As Zou stood unyielding to anyone, in came the Angel of Light. She was beyond beautiful, enchanting anyone as she walked by. Her beauty radiated weakness, for she appeared as fragile as a thin sheet of glass. But that was only skin deep, because in reality she was a Warrior.

So strong, controlling Light like a child's play—for light had never seem so tangible in her hands.

She was a Guardian, having the power to chain even the strongest Demons or darkest souls in her Prison of Flames. Flames are like torchlight, guiding you through the abyss of Darkness. The more your soul is tainted, the tighter the hold of the chains will be, until finally there won't be anything to break you away.

The key that will ultimately release you will be purifying your soul.

Zou who had once been chained to the Prison of Flames knew better, he had coaxed the Angel of Light to make an Oath. The only way to free him. Since he knew what the Angel wished, it was as easy as corrupting a human. Yet he hasn't known his heart will be chained to love, ensuing him forever in love with the Angel.

"We are bounded by Oaths."

_To be continued…_

Not a really long chapter, but good enough for now. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. One of my readers said it will make the story more interesting by putting some kind of adventure or quest. So here it is. I hope you liked my idea. If you have any advice in how I can make the story better please tell me, no need to hold back. I had also notice the drop in readers and reviews, and I was getting worried my story might had become bizarre—if so, please tell me. I will try my best to fix it, but you got to give me details…or I won't know what you are referring to…

Anyway,

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	11. Memories of Light

**Fated Light**

**A/N:** I have been busy with my Summer Art Program, which took all my time during July. BUT finally I am off, and I have time to enjoy my summer. My new story **A Life of Lies **and **The Art of Music** had really taken all my time. Anyway I was finally able to update, and thanks for your support-please review!

**Character information**

**Jay:** A Strogoi that is under the Khodorkovsky family is more like a Group or a Mafia than a family with blood relatives. He participated in the War between Moroi and Ex Strogoi. He is pale and has the rusty crimson eyes like all the Strogois. His hair is white (probably dyed) with red at the ends.

**Kirill Khodorkovsky:** Is the leader of the Khodorkovsky's Strogoi. He is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

**Fang Li-Ren:** A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

**Yume Gertrude**: One of the new characters. She's Aoi's love rival, she is also one of the Chosen One. She's haft Italian and half Japanese.

**Yuu Raiden:** Long haired Japanese that was once studying with Mikan as a Guardian. He thinks of Mikan as a rival, and is always challenging her for a fight. He is cold and curses a lot. (I like Yuu Kanda a lot so I decided to make a character like him, but couldn't put it as a crossover…)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Memories of Light**

I walked aimlessly in this world of Darkness, my feet guiding and to where, I did not know.

I tripped and fell, and at the process cutting my hands and knees. I don't know when it appeared, but the first time I tripped, it made me realize the floor was filled with fragments of glass. In this world where gravity was defied, soon was changed as I headed to an unknown road to find my Light.

I stared down at my hands, but could not see anything at all, not even the numerous cuts I have accumulated. My bare feet were the ones that were deeply pained. It seems no matter where I headed, I will always step on glass, and the burning sensation was enough to make me faint as I felt the blood lost.

My mind was already fading, no longer controlled by common sense but by instincts. My inner thoughts were blank as I stood back and kept walking. I flinched as pain shot from my bare feet, staggering as I tried to walk faster.

It felt like hours since I had started this quest, or was it days? I needed sleep, and water and food. My needs where ignored as I stared ahead and yet again saw black. I almost wanted to claw my eyes out, feeling like an invisible cloth was withholding my vision.

_I…need…to find…my…inner…light…before…it is too…late._

* * *

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Youichi found themselves hidden inside a van as they stared at the club house called: House of the Afraid. They had been waiting for anything suspicious, or at least to see if any of their suspects were going into the club house.

Currently Lady Una had arrived with Lord Jackson, but there was still someone missing—the main suspect: Lord Hubert. Tsubasa and his group were advancing into the club, entering from the back door. What they were about to do was extremely dangerous, especially if Ex Strogois were there.

The last few days both group had been following one of the suspects, and what they had found had not been disappointing. Lady Una had been trading weapons with criminals for potentially deadly drugs. Meanwhile Lord Jackson was conducting experiments in order to create more Exs. Yet there hasn't been any proof as to what Lord Hubert was doing.

On the surface he appeared like a rich businessman making millions a month, and attending parties like an elite. So how does this man's role connect with this dangerous play?

"Shit!"

Everyone in the van heard Tsubasa exclamation through the radio, follow by screams and grunts.

"Natsume they know we are spying on them, we have to—" Whatever Li-Ren had been trying to say was cut off and the radio went dead.

But before anyone in the van could register what was happening, the door to Hotaru's side opened. Large hands came into view and took hold of Hotaru's waist. In a blink of an eye, the other door was pulled open and Ruka was taken. Just when silence had finally settled both Natsume and Youichi were pulled out of the van with such a force it took their breath away.

"This is not a kids' playground." A rough voice spoke, while rusty eyes landed on each and one of the teenagers gaze.

"What should we do with them Lord Hubert?" One of the men holding the teenagers by the arms and neck spoke.

"Take them to the House of the Afraid." The rough voice commanded, before leading the way to the club house.

Natsume and the others on the other hand were stunned, Lord Hubert? That man with the business suit and scarred hands? Rough looking, with silver hair, high cheek bones, and nearly appearing like forty instead of sixty?

That's _him_?

Natsume did not expect this; he had assumed that Lord Hubert whoever he is will be an old man with a cane. Not this six feet tall male with bulky muscles. Then, like lightning had struck him and everyone else twice—he finally realize why Lord Hubert wasn't what he expected.

He was an Strogoi, with those unmistakable rusty red eyes. Since when had this cold businessman turned into an immortal? Even though it was no longer illegal to turn into an Strogoi, it was still something that the vampire government watched closely into. One thing that was still not allowed was to kill in order to **awaken**.

As the young Morois were being dragged into the club, Ruka along with Hotaru were deeply thinking on their escape plan. Which they haven't thought about, not even a backup plan.

"Guys!" Tsubasa shouted as soon as he saw his friends, while the guard next to him hit him across the temple and ordered, "Shut the hell up."

"Geez that hurt." Tsubasa muttered instead, not at all affected by the command. His hand went toward the place the guard had hit him, and rubbed his temple tenderly.

"Are you planning to kill them?" Lady Una inquired, her face hidden behind an 18th century fan. Even the old hag appeared younger than her supposed age, not only that, her eyes were a rusty red as well. Another Strogoi.

"We can't, haft of them are from royal families—especially the Rozhdestvensky and Tzushenkia. And the soon to be king is here as well." Lord Jackson pointed out as he studied the teenagers currently tied to the chair they were sitting on.

After all, how could they kill Natsume Hyuuga of Rozhdestvensky? He was the heir to the most powerful Moroi family, and now he was the soon to be king. It was obvious they could _not_ kill him. Ruka Nogi of Tzushenkia wasn't anyone they could kill either, he was the heir to the second strongest Moroi family.

"Let's kill the Dhamphirs they are not important." The rough voice decided at last, watching with a cold gaze as the guards took out their guns.

"What about me? I'm the only Strogoi in this group." A voice filled with dark humor asked, while those rusty eyes glowed.

Everyone in the room fell silent, and just when the leader came to a decision all light bulbs exploded.

Darkness fell in the vast room; the only sound that filled the space was scream and thick liquid splashing everywhere. The metallic smell hung in the air, and silence finally settled as the last guard dropped dead.

The room was lit once again by the lanterns that haven't exploded like the light bulbs.

The dead bodies that greeted them were none too welcoming, and the only remaining living bodies were the teenagers and the suspects.

"Since you were newly turned, I'm sure not all the Strogoi's abilities are yet to your disposal. Unlike me, who had been turned hundreds of years ago." Jay spoke nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he licked his bloodied fingers.

"Yet I haven't expected you to hire humans to do your dirty work." He continued, a smirk masking his inner darkness.

The suspects stared at him in shock as their faces paled.

"Shall we start the interrogation?" He asked, yet he never waited for a replied as he tied the suspects in a blink of an eye.

"I should double the restrains…" He trailed off, as he bounded them to the chair with an iron grip, and then taking chains to add more restrains.

Once their hands, legs, and chest were completely glued to the chair, Jay headed toward his friends and freed them.

"Nice job Natsume." Jay connected his knuckle against the raven haired as he smirked.

"So he was the one that destroyed the light bulbs with his affinity? And even lit the lantern with his fire?" Tsubasa questioned, before knocking Jay's knuckle with his.

"Yeah." Jay answered, before heading back to the suspects.

"We should question them—" Hotaru stated as she took out some of her torturing tools.

A piercing cry filled the room, followed by the sound of breaking glass and the entrance door blowing up. Everyone stared at Lady Una, who had suddenly stopped breathing.

And then they all froze as the cold metallic weapons were pointed at each and one of their head or heart.

* * *

How long had she laid on the cold ground as she drifted between consciousness and dreamland? Had the cuts stopped bleeding? Probably not. Every part of her hurt and burned, and it was the only the thing that still kept her awake. Will she die in this world?

"Natsume!" A childish voice sang, almost in a teasing way.

Mikan found herself staring at the scene that was unfolding before her.

Were these past memories?

"Hey can we play today!" The childish voice exclaimed happily, like nothing could ever upset her.

"Huh? I don't know how to play chess…" The voice trailed off as if she was saddened by the fact of not knowing how to play a board game.

"You will teach me? Yes!" The cheerfulness was soon brought back.

And Mikan smiled as she watched from the ground, as her younger self sat before a younger Natsume. Not soon after the game had started, and Natsume had slowly taught her the rules, she had lost.

"Rematch!" Her younger self yelled in frustration.

Time passed as Mikan watched her younger self lose consecutively, and as it seems an innumerable amount.

"I don't want to play, you never let me win." Her younger self whined, throwing the chess pieces as she huffed.

Was that really me? My mother had told me that my Seal had also changed my memories…but when they all returned that should been the end right?

Did I have more memories I haven't known about? I remember being a cold hearted child, and too tainted to be naïve.

_Tainted…_

"Let's do something else Natsume." My younger self drawled on the word 'else' but as it seems, Natsume could care less.

"Eh? You can't play? Why not? Come on at least go with me and take a walk." The eleven year old me pleaded with teary eyes.

Eleven…a year since I turned into a Dhamphir, when I first began my training with Raven, and then introduced to the main mansion of the Rozhdestvensky household. During that time I must had met Natsume, but I only stayed in the main mansion for a week before Persona finally took me to the Guardian Academy for my intensive training.

Now that I think about it, that one week had been a blurry memory.

"Yay!" The little girl pumped both of her fists into the air as she danced around the room.

"Come on," Without a warning the girl pulled the dark haired boy toward the door and out they ran.

As they walked hand in hand, my younger self began to hum.

What could this memory mean to me and my search? Or am I finally drifting to dreamland? Is this the last thing a person sees before dying?

"Natsume watch out!" The little girl yelled, jolting me from my musing. She pushed the boy to the side, as she stood before him.

It seems like even when young and less experience, I still had a good hand when dealing with instincts. But before I could give myself a pat, an Ex Strogoi appeared a few feets away from my younger self.

The Ex Strogoi skin was gray and slightly burned, those eyes unusually red, and arms slightly too long with sharp claws.

I lifted my body up in order to watch with closer inspection. This was just a memory playing before my eye—what is standing just a few meters away could not possibly be real. It could not kill me.

_Fear…_

Am I afraid of the Ex Strogoi? Is it because Darkness is no longer by my side?

If I don't find my Light soon, I will be turned into what I fear the most. An insane being, driven by fears and darkness.

Just then a blinding light filled my vision, but this one was not painful or cold. The light that engulfed me was like sun's rays, warm and welcoming.

It wrapped around my body, healing my cuts and washing away my pain. I opened my eyes, no longer afraid by the Ex Strogoi before me, or the brightness the light brought.

What I saw made my body shake and my breaths hallow.

Just a few meters away was my younger self standing before an Ex Strogoi that seems to turn into sand, before it could even get closer to the eleven year old.

She held the piercing light, and even though it had destroyed the Ex Strogoi it caressed her skin with care. In her hands it appeared like a ball, and then it changed to a warm pair of gloves wrapped around her hands. Could it change size and bent all natural rules?

Unlike Darkness, Light appeared almost tangible in my younger self's hands.

And then the image before me was gone.

Darkness crawled back, eating away the warm light that had appeared.

_To be an Angel of Light you must care and protect your loved ones, it is how you will be able to wield Light. You must be pure, in mind and soul._

A soft melodic voice echoed inside my mind, and I absorbed every word like a plant will with water.

My loved ones…

Natsume, Zou, Ruka, Hotaru, Li-Ren, Tsubasa, Raven, Shea, Jay, Luna, Youichi, Aoi, everyone…

I have to go back, they need me, and I need them.

_Yes, it is time for you to finally embrace your Light._

I stared down at my hands, knees, feet, and I almost flinched as I stared at how horrible it looked. The fresh and dry blood, the healing and newly open wounds. Then I stared at the floor, the fragments of glass was nothing but white sand under my feet now.

My tattoo marks was burning, glowing red and swirling around like it was alive and moving around my skin. The marks that Zou had given me are fading from my skin, and slowly the light welcome me.

My cuts were healing faster than humanly possible, even for a Moroi.

When my skin was fair and smooth, the warm rays of light moved on my skin like a tattoo artist would with its tool. The tattoo was silver and glowing under the light, it hugged my upper body like a second skin.

From shoulder blades to the very bottom of my spine were feathers swirling around, and at the center was a silver dove lifting its wings. The bird almost appeared to be released from within. On the front of my upper body there was a different design. A cross was tattooed just below my collarbone at the very center.

And instead of having roots or sharp lines to surround my chest, it was smooth lines almost appearing like silk lace wrapping my arms and stomach. The tattoo was symmetrical and perfectly drawn.

Unlike my past tattoo, this one left my chest bare and without a mark. When the final touches were done, the warm rays surrounded me and turned into silk cloth against my pale skin.

The white dress was simple, reaching up to my knees and fitted me well.

With renewed power, I lifted my hand and opened a portal that will lead me back to the human world. I was about to stepped out of the world of Darkness until a male figure appeared behind me.

It was an older version of the child Darkness had taken form before. This time the hair was longer, but nothing else had changed except the size and a toned figure.

"You are leaving." It was a statement; even the dull tone was enough to tell.

"Are we enemies now?" I asked, looking straight into those dark eyes that seemed to swallow the pupils.

A smile decorated his pale features, one that I could not tell.

"No, you are my counterpart…" He whispered softly, before something pushed me into the portal.

His last words traveled to me, along with his dark smoke caressing my cheek.

"…we balance each other, and _cannot_ be without the other."

* * *

"My angel is back…" Zou whispered, his tone solemn and dark.

"You would not meet her?" Michi questioned, transforming into his true form as he moved with elegance.

Zou let out a laugher that contained no humor. He could feel it; the heart that once belonged to him was slipping from his grasp. Yet his own heart could not be said the same, for it remained with her.

"She will come to me; after all I am her prisoner." Zou leaned against the cold glass, no longer staring at the night sky.

He had never left the Glass House, but instead he had been waiting for her return. Deep down he believed she will come back, or maybe he _knew_, after all he is one of strongest demons in Hell.

"It is no longer my mission to capture you."

Zou nearly froze at the sound of her voice, it was calm and gentle—and the same even after thousands of years.

"Really? Why will that be so?" The dark skinned demon inquired, his face twisting into a smirk as he tried to hide his shivers at the mere sight of his angel.

"Because I am sinned." The brunette before him had turned even more beautiful since the last time he had met her.

Maybe it was those new marks on her skin, or the pale white dress she wore, or the fact that her eyes were glowing and each of her step seems to light the room.

"But you are pure." Zou countered as he walked toward the only female that he will ever love. He will be damned, for demons and angels are never made for each other.

"An angel exiled from Heaven can never return, I am forever a vampire in this world." She murmured as she held his hand, even such a simple act burned his skin.

"Then I guess I should return to Hell, we are no longer bounded by an Oath." Zou pointed out silently, pulling his hand from her grasp. He wished he could hold her, but each of her touch pained him. The light that surrounded her like a second skin was like fire against him.

After all, oil and water did not mix.

And he wondered if he was the oil, and she was the pure crystalline water.

"I could purify your soul then you won't have to leave." Mikan suggested, she didn't want one of her dear ones to just disappear.

"Then I won't have powers, I won't be a demon, I will just be a feeble human."

"Zou—"

"Mikan, I prefer being a demon where I am in control. Because at the end you made your choice, and I can't spend my life watching you with someone else."

"Wait!"

A portal opened beside the demon, and with one last glance he stepped in and it closed. Mikan's words left unsaid, as she watched the empty space where the demon had been standing.

"Don't worry he will come back, he loves you too much." A deep voice commented, as the demon wolf sat beside her.

"Michi." She smiled, about to run her hand against his smooth fur before abruptly stopping, what if he will also reject her?

"Are you afraid you will hurt me?" The beast wondered out loud, moving closer to her hand.

"May I purify you?" Mikan requested softly, sinking her hand deep into the white fur.

"Anything for my master." Michi replied with pride and loyalty.

"Thank you."

Both of her hands gently caressed the mass of fur before her, slowly she released the warm light that surrounded her to wrapped tenderly against Michi. The beast's fur turned silver, his dark claws became snow white, and those beautiful eyes became dark blue.

"You didn't turn into a normal dog." Mikan said in awe as she stared at the beautiful beast before her, it was still the size of a lion with dangerous claws and sharp teethes, but it appeared more tame.

"It seems that purifying the soul does not really transform the being into a human." Michi nodded as he stared himself from the reflection against the glass.

"Does that mean it is the same for Zou?"

"Probably—"

Michi was interrupted as the glass doors slammed open and in came a dark figure. The brunette stared up at the figure, her eyes clashing against rusty red eyes. An Strogoi...

Shoulder length hair, toned muscles, long legs, strong arms, handsome features—

"Br-brother?" She gasped, standing up and moving toward her brother.

"Mikan..." He took hold of her hand and began to pull her toward the glass door, his voice desperate as he announced:

"Your friends are captured by the Vanghuskie Strogoi!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

I took some time to update, and I'm sorry. I had difficulties writing this chapter, but hopefully it won't take so long the next time. Anyway,

**~Lots of Luvs~**


End file.
